Overlord of Conquest
by Lord of Admirals
Summary: Being an Overlord seems easy enough when I became one after I destroyed my old world. Conquer this, Destroy that, Enslave them, but no one told me I have to do this gig until I die, which is until someone kills me. I guess I could go to other worlds, conquer them, and move on to other worlds until I rule a galaxy, I hope. How hard could it be?
1. Chapter 1 Enter the Beast

Lord of Admirals reporting. I have spent a considerable amount of time writing this, along with another story I'm writing, thou this one is a bit deprived.

This story is based off of Overlord, with major crossover elements from others. This is a self-insert of what I would do if I didn't have morals to keep me civilized. This is me being a destructive evil Overlord who will conquer the known Worlds and beyond. Since this is a deprived story, expect Lemons.

Chapter 1

I woke up with a sore back, like all mornings when I don't have my 8 hour sleep, but this time it was caused by sleeping on hard rock.

"The fuck," I groaned out and stretched myself on the hard rock and can tell that I am indeed sleeping on the floor. When I opened my eyes, I am indeed sleeping the hard rock. "How the hell?" I muttered before looking around to see that I am in a cave, a well-lit cave that has a very large glowing crystal at the center of the cave.

The large blue glowing crystal branches out to other large crystals that are roughly my size. I counted 20 of these branched crystals.

"**You're finally awake,"** I heard a feminine voice in my heard and saw the Center Crystal glowing when I heard the voice. **"Intelligent and beautiful."**

I somewhat felt embarrassed at the praise, and then I realised that I felt a breeze across my body. I tried covering myself up, but couldn't when I'm in a cave wearing nothing like a cave-dweller.

"**I apologize for your state of wear, but I used whatever Magic I had left to summon and bond with you,"** the voice said within my mind and I looked over to the Central Crystal.

"Summoned me?"

"**Yes, I summoned you from your Dimension to bring you to me to form a Bond and heal the wounds you acquired from your world. While I was at it I formed our bond and made you stronger than ever."**

"uh… why?" I asked as I tried so hard to cover myself.

"**So you can be the next Overlord,"** the crystal said to me as if it was the simplest thing in the world, and I was just staring at it.

"… WHY!?" I forcefully demanded since I just finished massacring a world and waited for death, but now I have to put up with this shit.

"**There are evil deeds to be done. Lands, Domains, Worlds, Dimensions and Galaxies need to be conquered and dominated. There are Slaves to be enslaved and Heroes to be destroyed. Now that you are the new Overlord, we can begin by conquering this World!"** the Crystal dramatically said while something else was on the forefront of my mind.

"Uh yeah, hey listen, are there any clothes around here?" I looked around and see some tattered sheets that I instantly grabbed.

The tattered sheets were large enough for me to wrap around my midsection, but I ended up breaking a piece off to wrap around my breast and fashion me a long skirt that covers my hips to my knees with an open slit on the side. Now that I am somewhat covered I can focus now focus on the Crystal.

"So, what's this about me being the Overlord?" I asked the crystal and sensed something from the Crystal, it felt like how I want to slap my head and groan in contempt.

"**This was so much easier when I was at full power. Alright listen. I am what remains of the Tower Heart. The last Overlord fell upon the 8 heroes' assault, but one of them fell under the Overlord's blade. Once the Overlord was defeated the Heroes pillaged and destroyed everything within the Dark Tower. The Dark Tower that I once sat upon crumbled to the ground after many relentless assaults and well placed explosions the Heroes have placed. The Minion Master is dead along with the Minions and their Hives destroyed. The Spells and Artifacts the Overlord have acquired have been destroyed. And finally, the Heroes shattered me. My corruptive and dark energy that filled me would have poisoned and corrupted the lands, but the Heroes collapsed the caves to keep me contained. So I was left underground with my corruptive magic reforming into my new form. I knew that without the Spawning Pit and the Minion Hives, there would be no Minions, so I created extensions of myself to create loyal Minions, but there is one problem,"** the Dark Crystal said to me why motioning to the branched Crystals that suddenly glowed blue. **"I don't have a template to create Minions for you my Lord."**

I took this in very well if I do say so myself. After all, I did things that would have got me placed on death row, but with me they would just put a bullet in my head without warning, not that I would allow them to kill me.

"Ah, I see, so you need DNA?" I asked the Dark Crystal as it hummed in response.

"**Yes, the previous Minions were created through much experimentation until they were perfect in design… at the time, or so it seems. Once you bring me a template, I can use that to create your own batch of Minions. You can start by providing me a Human, since the last Minions were genetically created. As you bring me a human to process and analyze, I can create you Human Minions to start off since Humans are very common on this side of the World. With every sample you bring me, I can analyze their DNA structure and memories to store while creating stronger Minions."**

"Ok, let me get this straight, you want me to be the Overlord, which I would like to put out there, that I will most likely become the enemy of the world?" I asked the Crystal as it hummed in thought.

"**As all Overlords who bonded with me, yes, you will become hated and feared. We must let all Domains know who runs this world and show them that there will always be Evil no matter how hard the light tries to extinguish it. After all, Evil always finds a way,"** the Crystal replied with such devotion that made be question whether this is a good idea or not.

"What's this bond you keep mentioning about?" I asked the Crystal hoping that it isn't the kind that when it shatters, I die. That is the worst kind of bond there is that I know of.

"**The bond we share is beneficial for the both of us. I have an Overlord that can control my power, and you have a large source of Dark Magic Energy to use, but that was before I became this form. Now I am a shadow of my former self, I don't have the colossal mountain of Dark Magic I use to hold, I'm slowly regaining some of my power, but it won't be enough to help you as my power is bleeding away. The bond we share right now is Communicational and Informational Memory."**

"Memory?" I asked while moving and looking around the place and can see that I am in a close off space, but I remained oddly at home and safe.

"**Yes, the memories I have has already been stored within me and all the information you have acquired has also been stored as well,"** I flinched when I heard this.

Everything I have learned, watched, and felted, has been taken from me. All the books I read, the games I played, the shows I watched, the information I acquired, the crimes I committed, my secret dark fantasies I dreamed and committed, the people I murdered, the genocide I committed, the world I destroyed, everything. This is not good.

"**I must say, you committed a lot of crimes during your time on this Earth,"** the Crystal said while I felt like I was on trial. **"The kidnapping, the rapes,** **the slaves you trained and kept for your carnal desire, the murders, the massacres, the genocide, and the world you destroyed, you are perfect to be the next Overlord, which is why I chose you, well, technically I chose you because you are the strongest Magically Aware alive on Earth and it was the closest Dimension close to this world with Lifeforce. Also, the amount of Lifeforce you have acquired in your life has speed up my repair and helped power me enough to create Minions for you, and I am amazed of how much Lifeforce you have acquired."**

"Magically Aware and the crimes?" I asked, completely shocked that a Crystal is praising me for the crimes I committed.

"**Yes, out of all the Magically Aware humans in your world, you were the only one Evil enough to use your power in such a way that only an Overlord would think of. And I must tell you, you are stunning to be able to use your Magical Power in such a manner. The humans of your world had no chance against your magic after your sisters have given you their power to destroy the world."**

I honestly blushed at the praise and scowled remembering how the world of man acted against me and my sisters.

I was Magically Aware when I was 5 years old and went by the name of Corona Aster, or as my sisters like to call me as Caster.

I learned right away that anything that is unnatural will be seen as superstition. So I kept my powers a secret and learned how to properly control it. I was like Carrie, minus the deranged sociopathic mother, and was raised by my Grandfather who was a no nonsense kind of man. He was a hard, yet fair, old man who taught me how to survive in the wild from making tradition bows, making traps, and my favourite pastime hunting. Not to mention, he was the one who helped me control my power, despite him not having any, but he was a good teacher and helped me keep my powers a secret along with the others who have this kind of power. Too bad he didn't teach me morality. I didn't start my crimes until I moved into the city, after he died and I was 17, and by then I learned so much about my powers. At the time I didn't know it was Magic and I just thought of it as my ability.

The first class of Magic is Telekinesis. This power is fun, to be able to move things with just my mind, but it gets tiring and gets easier the more I use it. I mostly use Telekinesis to restrain my victims of movement or hold them in place so I can secure them, so I can have my way with them. Like I said, this power is fun and very useful when destroying cameras from a safe distance. At my current level, I can lift and crush armored tanks, lift carriers out of the waters, bring down a squadron of fighters with no problem, able to sense others like sonar, and have a shield that protects me from harm like a 50 calibre round and a cluster of bombs, this is very useful against the military.

The second would be Pyrokinesis. To tell the truth, somewhere along the way, I became a pyromaniac that enjoys explosions, not that I can help it since I accomplished a Pyromaniac's dream; I burned the entire world. I love this power, I no longer have to suffer the summer's heat and sweat all day, but very useful during the cold days of winter. I am able to control and manipulate flames to such a degree that I can conjure up a number of fireballs and send them flying to a target causing an explosion, or a concentrated beam that can melt metal, or create a flamethrower from my hand. This power is awesome and easy to use, unlike my third one.

The third I learn is Electrokinesis. This is very useful when shorting out cellphones and powering my vehicle, which I jerry-rigged to operate without a battery and use myself as the power source. This keeps my victims from escaping with any of my vehicles. The control I have with this power is that I can send an electrical current across my body as a form of protection or just shock those around me. I can grasp hold of current, nature, charge, potential, and bio-electricity, and hold it out as a ball of lightning, but there is one problem with this power. It is difficult to control and manipulate, not to mention it gives me one killer headache. Even becoming a certified Electrician I still have trouble with this power, but it helped me with understanding it. This power is very useful when going against heavy equipment when I can just create an E.M.P that'll short them out making them useless, but gives off a very painful headache after.

The fourth is Telepathy. This power is very useful when breaking down victims to be my loyal slave. I use this power to erase memories of witnesses and my victims, or just read minds to learn of fetishes or just gathering information. It would be best if they forget their lives and live only form me. I use this power so much that I can appear invisible to the population, but not to cameras, that's what Telekinesis and Electrokinesis is for. I thought I would have problems controlling this power, but it's more like a switch that I can activate and inactivate, which I am thankful for. I wouldn't want to hear everyone's thoughts and go crazy.

The fifth ability is Clairvoyance. Like X-ray vision, this power goes very well with combination of my other powers. Not to mention I use this to see through clothes. Aside my deprived mind, I use this power to spy on my targets, whether they are future slaves or just my assassination targets, and look for possible security guards and systems. This way I can move around the guards or disable the security system.

The last of my natural abilities is Teleportation. Without this ability I wouldn't have broken into a bank and stole all that money to fund my little operation. Teleportation is a difficult power, like Electrokinesis, it takes a considerable amount of concentration to use. If I don't concentrate correctly I'll most likely end up being stuck in a wall, and that isn't fun. Teleporting others is another task that took many trials and errors, mostly error, but I managed to teleport an individual without them turning inside out or missing some limbs. God this power is difficult, but useful.

With these powers I became a successful businesswoman. With the money I stole from the banks I created my own home where I can rape and enslave women to my desire, thou most of them were children I picked up from the street and raised them as my playthings, while sending them out to life their lives. I may be a monster doing such a thing, but I like to think of myself as a manager of humans. I manage and raise humans to fulfill their lives by serving and living by fulfilling my needs and desires. Sure I may be seen as a Slaver, but I at least help them by fulfilling their roles in lives. I have had a large underground operation that was successful and lived a life of luxury with many slaves. I had a comfortable and fulfilling life.

But like the world itself, it came to an end.

It would seem that there was an organization devoted on killing all Magic Aware humans for having this unnatural power, thou I just thought of it as abilities since it was easier for me at the time. My Operations and life was soon discovered, my slaves were killed, my resources destroyed, they even killed my dog Shadow, and I was left with the clothes on my back. I survived the attack, but my attackers didn't and I used my Telepathy to learn of the people who attacked me.

I wanted revenge on them for ruining my life and killing my slaves. It took me many months and years to bring them out of their depressed lives to happy fulfilling lives, and it was all taken away from narrow-simple minded humans. I didn't like it, but I knew that if this organization lives, I won't be living a comfortable life, so I made the decision to kill them all.

I learned that the people who are killing Magically Aware humans have been around for millenniums and have quite the experience with eliminating us. They were almost revealed to the world, but they covered it up and called it the Witch Hunts. It would seem that only females are born with Magic, thou there were the rare few who were born with it, Merlin being an example. They targeted the Magically Aware at a young age, so they don't have to take on one who can use their powers and have a fine control of it. Children are easy to deal with than an adult, and those are the lucky ones. The unlucky ones were captured, brainwashed, enslaved and used to hunt their kind. I've killed so many of them that I just stopped caring about who I killed. They are the enemy and should be given a quick death. Death is their mercy and freedom, and the bastards that ruined their lives can rot in hell for all I care.

The squad that was sent after me was large enough to be considered a Military Platoon and were equipped to protect them from my Telepathy. Unfortunately for them, they didn't know I had other powers that are fine-tuned to kill. I crushed and incinerated the entire Platoon as if I just slaughtered a village of innocent villagers. They were not prepared for me since they believed that I used my Telepathy to brainwash them into being my Slaves, what they didn't know is that there are many other ways to make an obedient and devoted slave.

The organization soon learned that I was nothing like they have ever faced. I was that one individual that appears every 1000 years, the person they feared most, and they were too late to kill me. If they tracked me down while I was still young, then they would have lived through this, but they didn't and paid the price for attacking me.

For 7 years I hunted them down. I targeted families, destroyed businesses, I even killed anyone who they made contact with. My secret war with this organization was brutal and monstrous that I was winning, but then they revealed my existence and my sisters to the world. The world went into a panic when they learned about the Magically Aware and it sickened me of what they done next.

They revoked female rights once they learn that only women are born with this latent ability.

This had the effect of causing unrest across the world that governments started imprisoning women, even those who weren't Magically Aware. Women were imprisoned, enslaved, beaten, raped, experimented on, and endured pain that I don't want to imagine, but I learned of it and wished for it all to end. The women who were Magically Aware started fighting back, with me fighting alongside them. For 20 years I fought a losing battle that I couldn't help but feel like my fight with that organization was for nothing, but another Magically Aware came to me and offered a solution.

It was called the Final Solution, for Mankind.

I was reluctant at first, but I wasn't given a choice. Out of every Magically Aware in the world, I was the strongest with the most experience, so I was made into the Beast. All Magically Aware gathered in one location, from old adults to young children gathered, all willing, and poured all their power into me. My power exploded and strengthened, while my body molded and evolved to harness my new powers. When it was over, I felt empowered and indestructible, and very pissed off, mostly at myself for allowing such a thing to happen. This had the effect of me taking my sisters powers and using them against the world, destroying and killing everyone since all that remained was those worthless humans.

This war ended up bringing upon the Apocalypse. You can say my wrath was Biblical that I was considered the Devil, the Beast, the Destroyer, I've been called by many names, but I liked being called the Devil. I made it known that I wasn't going to show any mercy to anyone, I was beyond reason, they made their bed when it came to dealing with us, and I'm sure as hell going to make them sleep in it. With my new and empowered powers, I became a deadly predator that no Military force could take me down. I just killed them, wiped out cities, destroyed governments, crushed bunkers, and slaughtered any survivors I came across. The war between me, the genocidal organization and the World came to a grimly end with a body count of 3,242,164,642 people under my belt, majority of the people I killed were those who got in my way, mainly civilians who I came across and the militia that formed to kill me. I soon killed the last member of the organization, with the result of the world in ruins with no chance of the Human race to survive.

My wrath was complete.

And I didn't kill the rest of mankind. I can blame the Nuclear Weapons the leaders of the world have launched at me for that. They did more damage to the world than I with the radiation poisoning the world and killing the survivors, but I didn't come out of it unscathed. The Radiation got to me and the injuries I suffered were enough to bring me down, so I just collapsed wherever I stood and waited for Death to claim me. Only to wake up in a cave with a Crystal asking me to become the Overlord is what I awoke to. At least it's better than meeting Death. I guess the Grim Reaper can wait a bit longer for me.

So, at the age of 64, I escaped Death, and came back out of it with a body that my sisters had provided me with their sacrifice. I now have an appearance of being 16 years old, probably from all those children during the sacrifice, I stand 5'3" with lean slim body of 33-22-34, smooth tanned skin, long maroon red hair that reaches my knees with spiky bangs and a crimson red crystal embedded on my hand that I just now discovered… when the hell did that happen?

I raised my left hand up and see a crimson rhombus shape crystal on the back of my left hand.

"**I see you noticed our bond,"** I turned to the Crystal as it flickered. **"That Crystal is what bonds us together. As I grow stronger, you grow stronger. Use that Crystal to store Mana and return to me to give me strength and I'll repay you with a power boost."**

"You don't say," I looked at the Crystal as I channeled my Mana reserves into the Crystal that soon glowed with an awesome power. "Fucken anime," I muttered before I channeled both Electro and Pyrokinesis and formed a crimson ball of electricity and fire that soon formed into a long red saber that I know can cut through metal.

"**The amount of Mana you channeled into that blade has enough power to slice a human in half and any others nearby with a staggering 2000 degree Celsius. Judging by your memories, this is considered a taxing amount of concentration to do,"** the Crystal said with me sighing since anything bigger will get me unwanted attention in my old home and cause such a heavy migraine and fatigue, but since Armageddon I kept using this power against soldiers and heavy weaponry. **"As you noticed, you didn't have to concentrate as much as you use to when forming that amount of mana and you're not as tired."**

"No kidding," I muttered before absorbing my mana back into my body.

I didn't know what to call this power, other than powers and the technical terms, but referring to it as magic just seems so lazy, even the other Magically Aware thought it as lazy considering of the time we were in. Then again I understand why since I get tired when using my powers too much, which explains the Mana part. Like Crystal had said, it takes a considerable amount of concentration to form an Arc Saber, but now it is easy to form. I can grow to like this.

"Ok, I can see that it's a fair trade," I said smiling up to the Crystal as it glowed in my response.

"**You mean you'll become the Overlord?"** the voice of the Crystal asked like a child asking for assurance when given permission to go play with something dangerous.

"Yeah, sure, why not," I stated as I looked around with a purpose.

Using Clairvoyance is such a tricky thing to use. To see through objects is a difficult task of concentration, but seeing clearly in great distances is rather easy if I have a clear sight. It is reason enough that when using both at the same time is rather taxing, but not difficult once I got use to the feeling. I soon began looking through the ground and outwards to the outside world looking for a possible Minion Template.

I then came across the sight of a bandit camp, how I know it is a bandit camp? There are 23 rough looking men going through items with weapons strapped on their waists, holding swords or daggers. Then of course there are the women that need to know their position in life, mainly under my heels and between my legs. I count 10 of them, five chained onto polls, four are being raped, and one is being stripped of her weapons and belongings. Now that got my attention. Judging by the weapons and attire, this woman is a hunter. She could be valuable, and a good lay. After all, it's been a long time since I had a good rump.

"Hey Crystal!" I called out to the Crystal that gave a response that sounded like a 'huh?' to me. "When you analyze humans for templates, does their experience matter?" I asked the crystal while keeping my sight of the camp and looking for a spot to teleport to.

"**In a matter of fact, yes, the more experience and knowledge the human has, the stronger your Minions will become. The same can be applied to Magical Potential, Abilities and Attributes,"** Crystal said to which I would rather call her now.

"Good, because I spot 10 women in that direction, think you can analyze them?" I turned to Crystal who hummed with thought.

"**It will take me some time to analyze them and a while to create a Template and that doesn't count the time it will take to create your Human Minions."**

"Time does not matter to me. I'll be back," I said before I felt a rushing feeling came across my body as I Teleported a small distance away from the Bandit Camp.

Like my hunts, both sport and genocide, I soon became a predator and moved towards the Bandit Camp stealthily. As I got closer, the sound of laughter and screams got louder, which pissed me off since I'm the one who's supposed to make those women scream my name in pain and pleasure. One of the bandits moved away from the main camp and I soon followed as he got out of sight. With much experience, I got behind him and snapped his neck no problem.

It can be rather satisfying to get my hands dirty and not use my powers, considering how destructive they are, but there are passive powers I have.

Before the bandit fell to the ground I levitated his body and hid it before I took his dagger. I really need to get used to being physical again.

Then came the part where I began systematically assassinating all the bandits, like a ninja, or kunoichi in my case. I have to say I make a really good Kunoichi if I killed all the bandits without the leader noticing. Then again, the Bandit Leader is currently raping one of the women in his tent, so he was occupied at the moment while the captured women looked at me with hope in their eyes.

Oh how those looks will turn into pure horror once they experience the things I'm going to do to them. I really haven't had my way with a woman in a long time and my hormones are not helping, but my mind is sure coming up with ideas of how I would break them and the things I'll subjugate them to.

I moved away from the captured women and moved to the hunter who caught my eye. She was giving the bandits a hard time so they knocked her out to strip her. I looked over the hunter and appreciated her body, the proof of her profession showed on her body. Strong toned legs from walking and running in the woods with hips that I couldn't help but run my hand across, strong arms for heavy lifting and work, smooth stomach from eating healthy, large C size breast that felt firm in my hands, and a beautiful face that I want to see turned into pained pleasure and pure devotion once I'm through with her.

I am so going to enjoy breaking her.

Once I had my fill of eyeing the woman before me I turned to her discarded clothes and put them on since she is about my measurements.

After putting them on I couldn't help but feel some form of satisfaction of wearing clothes that reminded me of those assassins from assassin's creed. The clothes reminded me of Assassin's Creed 2, minus the armor, thou I did put on a set of leather gauntlets and boots, with leather armor on my right that starts from my right shoulder and down to the gauntlets like scales. There are many leather belts and pouches to hold weapons, equipment and supplies. The only thing missing is the hidden blade, and the woman is smart enough to make a hood, thou the entire look is of grey, black and brown. So yeah, it's really cool to have clothes that are similar to the Assassins.

"I'm going to kill that bandit," I stopped admiring the look and turn to the woman groaning on the ground whose bright blue eyes looked up to my own in confusion.

"Sorry to deprive you of the kill, but it's not your time to wake up," I said to her before I introduced her to a boot to the head that knocked her back unconscious. It would be best to have her unconscious for the time being, I really don't want to damage the merchandise, yet.

"What the hell happened here!?"

"Oh right, the Bandit Leader," I sighed before casually walking to the center of the camp to see the Bandit Leader shouting at his men to get up. "Hey Asshole, they're dead! I killed them," I said to the leader with a smile on my face, after all I did enjoy sinking a blade into their necks.

"What, a scrawny little woman like you killed them? Don't you dare insult me!" The bandit raged at me brandishing a sword and charged at me, completely forgetting the woman he just raped on the ground.

"So many openings," I muttered before casually sidestepped his overhead swing and stride away from him. "Care to try again," I mocked as I showed a bloody dagger I used to kill the other bandits. "But this time, I will kill you if you miss," I said with so much satisfaction in my lips that I get to kill another human.

"I'll show you!" he threw up his arm and much to my shock, no pun intended; he channeled a spell that I recognize as the lightning spell, Crystal's knowledge really comes in handy.

My shock was short lived before I raised my crystal embedded hand up and grasped the bolt of lightning. I've gained enough knowledge and experience to know how Lightning work that my lightning no longer affects my body and I can grasp hold of many forms of electricity without damaging myself. He stared at me in shock as I absorbed and stored the Mana he used for the spell into the crystal on the back of my hand, and judging by the way he is breathing that must have been his entire reservoir of Mana into that spell.

"You Devil!" the Bandit Leader cursed at me as he readied for another attack.

I couldn't help but smile at the compliment.

"Why thank you, it's been a while since someone called me the Devil," I said before I used my own Mana pool along with my Telekinesis to choke the Bandit Leader that was inspired from the Force Choke.

The Bandit Leader gave a strangled gasp as he tried to loosen the hold over his neck, but in actually I'm tightening the inside of his throat, like the Force Choke. As he struggled for breath, I gave him one last lingering look before I just snapped his neck and tossed him aside. Now that was satisfying.

I turn to the woman who gave be fearful looks before I gave them a reassuring smile that eased their minds to make them trust me. I walked up to them before I just used my Telepathy to make them fall asleep. Best for them to be unconscious for what I'm about to do.

"This is going to be taxing," I said to myself before I started teleporting the women to the Crystal Cave that I have dubbed.

**Crystal Cave**

"**That's quite a find and that look really suits you, thou I prefer you wearing little clothing," **Crystal replied as I took heavy breathes from the mental exhaustion I just committed to Teleporting the women to Crystal. I really didn't want to argue about my preference of clothing, since I do like just lounging around naked wearing little as possible, but I am in a foreign place so I'll wear as much clothing as possible.

"Forget it, how do I give you some Mana and how do you analyse them?" I asked Crystal as I stood before the sleeping women.

"**Ok first, they must be stripped of any foreign object on their person,"** Crystal informed me as I stripped the women of their clothes, or what is left of them. **"Next, just pressed them against one of my Crystals and let me do the work,"** I telekinetically lifted one of the women and pressed her against a Crystal and watched as the Crystal absorb her with her floating in the center of the Crystal. **"Ok, now the others."**

In record time I had all the women in the Crystals and watched as they float in the center of them.

"**As for the Mana you acquired, just pressed your Crystal against me and I'll take it,"** once she finished I pressed my left hand on the main Crystal and felt the Mana in the Crystal get absorb into the Central Crystal. **"It's not much, but it'll do for now. Do you want to start creating the Templates?"** Crystal asked me before I shook my head.

"Not right now, I want to gather up the supplies those bandits have acquired," I replied before I Teleported back to the Bandit Camp and went through the long process of looting the Bandit Camp.

I stripped the dead bandits, burned their bodies, cleaned there equipment as best I could, gathered up the sticks and poles they used for tent frames and restraining their prisoners, all the loot they stolen and anything that I could possible use. I didn't exactly take the loot back to the Crystal Cave. I just moved it to a better well-hidden spot, which just so happens to be above the Crystal Cave. The place I picked out is positioned where the sun shines in the morning for heat, away from prying eyes, and next to a water source. The clothes and armor the bandits wore I washed as best as I could, there was no way I'm going to let my slaves walk around without blood on their clothes while serving me. The weapons are stored away for later and when I can get a smelter I'll break them apart and smelt them down to their base metals. The tents are set up with one being mine, one for storage, one for the slaves to be held in and one for my future Minions. As for the fur and bedding, I had to wash them until the stains are gone and put them up to air dry.

After five hours I was done with the Bandit Camp. All in all, my new camp is ready.

Once I had my camp all set, I was ready to create my Minion Templates.

"**Oh good your back, shall we begin?"** Crystal said to me as I teleported into the cave wearing 'my' gear.

"Of course, I want to make sure that my Minions are to my tastes," I replied as I pressed my hand up to the Central Crystal, but ended up getting shocked from touching it. "Ow! Tha fuck?!"

"**Please remove all garments when entering me. I can only hold living organisms into my body, so armor and cloths have to be removed from your person,"** Crystal said to me in a tone that sounded eager for me to remove my clothes like a stripper. **"Oh, please go slowly," **yup, like a stripper.

I growled at the request but stripped for the Crystal's viewing pleasure anyways.

"How exactly are you seeing this and why are so… deprived?" I asked as I removed the last of my garments and walked up to the Crystal.

"**Have you forgotten? We share a bond with each other, what's yours is mine and what's mine is yours. Your Clairvoyance helps me see everything within my vicinity and I gain a personality similar to your needs. A win win if you ask me,"** I inwardly cursed at this bit of information. I didn't think she could do that.

"So, does this mean you can see outside this cave?" I asked while pressing my hand against Crystal, which easily slipped in like it was water, so my body easily went into the Crystal.

"**In a sense, but my range isn't that far, but your camp is right above me, so I have a clear view of your camp,"** Crystal answered me before I started losing conscious. **"Now, let us begin your Reign of Evil."**

I felt a sudden pull in my mind and I woke up standing on top of dark descent water that is rippling with a dark empty sky above me.

"This is new," I said before I felt someone pressed up against my back and arms wrapped around my stomach.

"**I'm glad you're here,"** I stopped myself from elbowing the person behind me and relaxed into her hold.

"This really is new," I said as a humanized Crystal started fondling me. "You know, if you were someone else, I would have beaten you to submission," I threatened and felt soft kisses against my neck.

"**I know, you beaten so many women that you know how to turn them into masochists without breaking them,"** Crystal continued on before she pulled away and walked before me using my body as her form, the only difference is her eyes are crimson red with her pupils glowing white, which made me look down at my reflection to see that my eyes are now crimson red, minus the white glow. **"You like the look?"** she asked me as she did a twirl showing my body, not minding her nudity. **"So, shall we begin**?" Crystal said as she snapped her fingers and the 10 women I acquired appeared standing with no expression and empty eyes that I recognize intimately.

I eyed the ten women and admiring their nude forms and taking in their measurements and form. Two are young teens, one I recognized was raped by the bandit leader and the other was lying unconscious after her gangbang session with the bandits. Two are housewives whose husbands were killed by the bandits. One was a travelling merchant who was attacked. Two are farmers who were living peacefully with their husbands until the bandits attacked. One is a trained guardswoman who was patrolling the area with her squad until they were ambushed by the bandits and out of all of the women that were captured she was brutally beaten and raped for being a guard. One was a Mage who was weakened by a mob of Halflings trying to capture her to be their Slave, but were killed with the end result of her being too tired to face off against the bandits, and she was later captured. And then there is the hunter, or bounty hunter I just learn, it would seem she was out to kill the bandit leader for his bounty that Spree had put out. I have to say that this is an interesting set of women. I was not expecting that one of them to be a trained guard, that one will be useful.

"**As you have seen through their memories of each of these women, they have skills that you would need in a Minion. With that in mind, I have created Classes for your Minions,"** she snapped her hand and the ten women were pushed back and a new woman appeared wearing a maid dress.

"A Maid Class," I stated as I examined the Minion while thinking of what this Minion duty is.

"**Yes, the Maid Minions are the cooks, cleaners, assistants, gardeners, guards, and your personal sex toys,"** Crystal said with a knowing smile while I couldn't help but agree since I have a maid fetish.

"While we're at it we might as well make them my personal assassins," I added in with Crystal agreeing with me.

"**Yes, but as they currently are, they can only do maid work and act as guards. The more experience they are the deadly they become,"** she said before motioning the Maid Minion aside. **"This is pretty much self-explanatory,"** she summoned another woman wearing plated armor and holding a short sword. **"The Squire Class,"** Crystal said with me nodding before she brushed off the Minion and summoned up the next Minion who is wearing a form fitting clothes**. "This is the Builder Class. They will deal with the construction of buildings, farming farms, and making equipment, weapons and armor."**

"Think they can make me a pair of hidden blades?" I asked Crystal who gave me that knowing smile.

"**Of course they can, after all, you did spent hours reading those Assassin Codex, but it may take a while to recreate one from scratch," **she motioned the Minion aside and brought out another one that is wearing the clothes the hunter was wearing. **"The Archer Class, these girls will be the long range fighters of the Squires,"** Crystal said as I looked over the Archer Minion and nodded in approval.

"Anything else?" I asked Crystal who gained a wicked grin and the look in her eyes were so filled with desire.

"**I thought you'd never asked,"** she summoned another woman wearing bondage gear standing confidently while giving a smile that I had on when breaking my slaves. Right away I can see that this will be my favourite set of Minions. **"The Dominatrix Minion, they will be the ones who train your slaves and keep them in check, or in your case, assist you. I've also set them up to be able to fight to protect themselves and be able to handle the Slaves whenever they try revolting against you."**

"I can work with that," I said motioning the Minion away since there was one Minion Class that I want to work with. "What about the magic base Minion?" I asked Crystal who sighed to me.

"**Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I only have enough energy to produce one of these Minions,"** Crystal apologize before summoning a Minion wearing robes. **"The Mage Class, these Minions will deal with anything that has to do with Magic. On the side they will act as doctors, scholars, chemists, alchemist, anything that needs a high intelligence on the Magic field, they will learn what they can."**

I nodded as I looked over the 6 Minions thinking of what I should do. "How long does it take to create them?" I asked Crystal who closed her eyes in concentration.

"**At my current state, the Maids will be born in 3 days, Squires in 7, Builders in 3, Archers in 7, Dominatrix in 12, and Mages in 21,"** Crystal replied while I gave a sigh at the time it will take for my Minions to be born. **"Sorry it'll take that long, but if I had more Mana and more samples I can shorten the length by a few hours."**

"What about them?" I turned to the captured women I have taken from the bandits.

"**Ah, I can turn them into Minions if you want. With their current skill sets, 5 of them will become Maid Minions, 2 Builder Minions, 1 Squire Minion, 1 Mage Minion, and 1 Archer Minion. The time it'll take for them to be born will be cut in half, it will take some time for me to make them loyal to you,"** Crystal said to me as I looked over the women.

"Have you started?" I asked Crystal who shook her head no. "Good, because I want to break one of them," I said looking at the one who would end up as an Archer while Crystal smiled before the hunter disappeared leaving me with eleven choices. "Ok, I want 6 Squires, 3 Archers, 1 Mage and 1 Mistress."

"**I'll start immediately, have fun,"** Crystal said with a smile before I felt another pull and I found myself being pushed out of Crystal.

"Oof," I collapsed onto hard rock and glared back at the Crystal before I went to by gear.

After putting on some clothes, I looked over the hunter who was also pushed out of the Crystal and unconscious on the floor. She's roughly my figure, the difference between us is that her skin is a light tan, while mine is a bit darker. The woman's hair is brown and reaches her shoulders. The last time I looked she had dark blue eyes when we made eye contact back at the Bandit Camp. With what I know of the woman, breaking her will be a challenge that I'll be looking forward to.

There are a few methods of turning a civilized woman into an obedient Slave. Beating and hurting them is a bit drastic, but it gets the message through of who has the power. Another is taking their freedom away and subjugating them to pain, pleasure, humiliation, self-degradation, and acceptance of obedience, this is a method I used for most slaves. Then there is my favourite, the woman who wants to be a slave, now this one is rare to come by and I enjoy every second when I train this individual to meet her potential. There are many others, but these are just the top of my mind.

The woman below me, I will have to take the woman's freedom away first.

With my mind made up, I picked up the woman and teleported to the slave tent. There I put her against a post vertical to the ground with canvas on the ground to keep her from getting cold and shackled her arms to a chain at the top of the post that had her sitting up on her knees and hands restrained above her head. Once that was done I put her legs on both side of the post with her feet behind it, this is where I shackled her feet together. With that done I took a cloth and simply blindfolded her, completing my task of restraining her. I usually put my slaves in a more comfortable position, but considering this is all the bandits have at their camp, this will have to do.

Now that I have my victim restrained I can figure out where to go from here.

I left the slave tent after I set a fire and pulled the cloth over the door, I wouldn't want my slave to catch a cold, and I then went to where I stashed my looted gold.

The currency in this world, which I learned from my bond with Crystal and obtaining memories from the captured women, is simply gold coins. From what I learned a house costs about 5,000 gold pieces, a cheap one at that, and a rented room at an inn or tavern is roughly 25 to 100 gold pieces, depending where I am. Iron weapons cost about 180 gold pieces, with its armor counterpart costing 600. Fur sells about 40 gold pieces a piece, depending on fur quality. With what little understanding I have with currency, I roughly have about 7,580 gold pieces from what the bandits have acquired.

That should be enough for me to purchase some equipment and clothes. Not to mention cash in that bounty on that bandit leader. It seemed my dear little bounty hunter was hunting some bandits, but was ill prepared and is now my slave in training. I can't wait to start.

From the hunter's memories, there is a large town called Spree in Mellow Hills north from my position. A five day walk from where I am, but I don't want to walk so I just teleported on top of a nearby hill for a high advantage and looked around using Clairvoyance to see far away. I couldn't help but think of Eagle Vision when I'm doing this. After looking around and seeing nothing, I teleported north as far as possible and repeated the process. I soon spotted a large town with 3 story buildings, a large stone walls with a gate, and immediately I surmised that it is Spree.

This completely threw me off.

I played the game Overlord. I play games during my slow days and one of the games was Overlord 1 and 2. I already figured out that I'm in the Overlord world, but from what I've witness, reality is very different from the game. Sure the concept is the same and the length of finishing it will be indefinitely. For all I know I could just use a spell to jump to another dimension and conquer that world… maybe later.

"Tch, I'm just going to have to wing this," I muttered before teleporting closer to town Spree.

Town Spree is a lot larger than I thought it was. Just by looking at the gate I felt small and inadequate, but I'm an Overlord now, so this town will soon be under my control someday.

"Halt," I turned to the voice to see that a squad of guards turned to me, assessing my threat level judging by the stares I received.

One of the guards approached me and demanded of me, "What is your business in Spree, peasant?"

Oh I so want to slice this man's throat open. The last person who talked to me liked that ended up buried underneath his burning home. But I am known to be subtle and patient, before the Apocalypse. He will get his just desserts later on, right now he gets to live for today.

"I'm here to purchase supplies and cash in my bounty," I said before pulling out a necklace that the bandit leader was wearing.

"You!? But you're a woman," one of the guards said sounding like he couldn't believe the news. "You're a head shorter than us as well."

Luckily, I'm not some kid who gets easily agitated over my height considering I'm at average height. In body, I'm a young adult with a body of an athlete, but in mind, I've a vicious Beast who killed over 3 billion people with powers that can be considered out of this world, but is simply known as Magic. God, that sounds so lazy, I liked it when I can just label them as they were, not as Spells.

The Fireball Spell, once casted it can cause an explosion. It's a rather simple spell, but lazy. What I can do is create a smaller fireball with a larger explosion by condensing the flame and containing it in a small shell, and I can bring about a dozen of them, now that is how you use Fire by simply causing as much destruction as possible.

Basically, what I did was get rid of the lazy way of the term Magic. To me, I have to picture and think of the molecules in the air and make them combust when I'm using Fire. With electricity I have to imagine a current while raising the voltage in my body and send it out into a bolt of lightning. With my telekinesis I have to know the body weight, density, and structure of the object I'm going to be lifting.

In short, I have to form a scientific way of using my powers. Sure spells are easy to use when knowing the name, drawing of the mana, and incantation of the spell, but it takes a lot of effort to form and manipulate the spell without the need for a book.

I shook my head of such thoughts and watched as the guards bicker when one walked to me. "Go to the Headquarters, you'll get your bounty there," he said while waving me off, at least one was decent enough to let me through and not judge me for being short and a woman.

After finding the Headquarters the guard was talking about, I cashed in my bounty, thankfully the Guard Captain isn't judgemental, and I went to the nearest clothing store.

I pretty much just bought anything that I thought would look good, mostly gray and black clothes, and I bought a few duffle bags to put them in. One of the stores sold Maid attire that is actually quite modest with long sleeves and skirts. I purchased enough for my Maids and more. I bought many Leather boots since my camp is out in the forest and equipment that my Builders would need. After I purchased what I need I couldn't help but noticed a store that is a bit away from the prying eyes, so I went in.

"I was not expecting this," I muttered as I walked into my favourite kind of store, a sex store.

There are assorted amount of toys that I didn't think would exist in this world, but it appears that it does. There are dildos of all shapes and kinds, assorted amount of whips from leather to bladed tips, buckles and shackles made from leather with a few padding on the inside, all sorts of restrains from rope to leather harnesses. And that was just on one wall. On one wall are cabinets filled with potions that I've never seen before, with one filled with jars filled with ingredients and I couldn't help but notice that marijuana is in one of those jars. I won't deny it I will be a recurring customer to this place.

"You're knew around here," I sultry voice behind the counter said and I saw one revealing dressed young woman wearing a custom made harness that pronounces her breasts and figure while revealing so much skin. The woman's breast are showing with her nipples covered by a ring and a black crystal, and her crotch is just barely covered that what she is wearing wouldn't even begin to be called panties. She is wearing long black leather high heels that reaches her thighs and ends with them being attached to garter straps that connects from the harness and wearing long black leather made elbow gloves. To finish off the look she is wearing a black witch hat over her long blonde hair that reaches her knees.

All in all, this woman should be arrested for public indecency, but here she is, wearing… that.

"You are knew around here," the woman said to me while motioning me over. "Since you were able to enter my shop that must mean you are a force of Evil. Am I right?" she asked me while her slitted green eyes bore into me, and I just nodded not trusting my mouth. "Good, than I don't have to capture and turn you into my plaything… or a guinea pig," she moved away from the desk while motioning me to follower her. "I'll be straightforward with you. Business isn't doing well for me. The bandits I hired to kidnap woman for me have just recently been killed, so I'm in need of assistants," she said before she noticed me shifting oddly. "Looks like you have something on your mind, what is it?"

I gave her small chuckle before saying with a smile, "Were they bandits south from here?" I asked her before her eyes glowed.

"I believe so," she said before I felt the air thicken and her getting ready for a spell.

I couldn't help but smile some more. "Let's just say I cashed in their bounty," I replied before chains wrapped around me, but not touching since my Force Shield is protecting me. If I nuclear blast couldn't get through my Force Shield, then these chains have no chance of grasping hold of me.

"Now why would you do that?!" she growled out and strengthen the chains, but my shield remained strong no matter how hard she strengthen them.

"Because they were poorly training them," I honestly answered her, which earned me a raised eyebrow from her.

"Poorly trained?" she asked me while keeping her spell up.

"They were just raping them for their amusement, not once did I see them do any proper mental conditioning techniques," I told her and she sighed before she released her spell.

"I specifically told them not to rape them," the woman said before cursing. "Where are they now?" she asked while I just looked over the merchandise.

"Nine of them are currently being turned into my Minions, and one of them is waiting for training," I honestly told her since this woman is just like me in a way.

"Minions? You're an Overlord?" she asked me sounding intrigued.

"Just recently, I have to start from scratch," I said while picking up harness and looking it over. Well-made leather that is comfortable against the skin, I can really use this kind of stuff for my slaves.

"An Overlord is still an Overlord, and I have been waiting for one to rise," the woman replied before motioning me to follow her again, but this time in the back room.

As I went through the back room door, I felt a sudden pull as if I just teleported to another area, but the sensation felt different. When I teleport I have this rush feeling across my body, but this one felt like a chill went through me and I now see why.

"Welcome to my Domain Overlord," the woman replied standing over a balcony that is high in the air and over a barren dark wasteland.

As I looked around I can see that I am high up on a castle that is made of some black stone that is surrounded by a large wall with a single gate. The sky is a blood red and in the horizon are black silhouettes of what appear to be mountains. Up in the sky is a large red moon with a smaller pink hued moon in the back. If I have to say, it is currently night time, which made me wonder how it would look in the day. Judging from what I am seeing, I am in an entirely different dimension and that woman I followed isn't from Spree or that dimension. That would explain the sex shop.

"You're not human, aren't you?" I asked while looking around feeling out of place here.

"Technically I am human with my appearance of one. I am a Dark Witch and I can say the same to you," she replied while we walked down the castle in a comfortable silence as I take in everything around me.

"Is that why you wanted the Slaves?" I asked as I noticed the mess around the castle, which earned me a glare from the Witch.

"I am a High Dark Witch and a member of the Dark Witch Coven, it is beneath me to clean up this mess," she finished with a superior than thou voice while I just shrugged and followed her down to the lower floors of the castle.

There I came across a dungeon full of women crying or huddling in their cells, while some are chained up against the wall or post in the middle of the room. Judging by their defiant and fearful looks, they haven't been properly broken. I can already guess what this Witch wants of me. Just by the sight I can see hundreds of them and I can guess there are more away from my view. From young children to adults that has this milf look upon them, not one of them show any sign of aging further, guess the Witch has something to do with this.

"Ok Overlord. I want all these women to be obedient slaves. I don't care how you do it or how long it takes, I want them obedient. Now I can do this myself, but I just have too much going on with my experiments and research to train my slaves. I could train them, but I ended up screwing them senseless that all they think about is being filled and ignore their duties," the Witch replied before going down and grabbing one who screamed for help while the Witch just binded her into a spell that had her floating in the air with her hands above her head and legs spread showing her lower bits. "You can start with this one. If I like how she turns out, we can continue our business," she looked over me while I thought this over.

"What kind of business?" I asked her while we left the dungeon and returned to her shop with the women unconscious and stuffed in a chest.

"For starters I'll offer you a discount at my shop. With each obedient slave you bring me I'll offer you a reward and one of my rare books for one slave each," the Witch offered while I just gave it a glance before agreeing since there are few that can be very useful to learn. "The deal is this, I am in need of obedient slaves, and you are going to train them. With our deal I'll offer you a discount in my shop and a rare book for every obedient slave you bring me. I don't care if you bring me a slave that is a wanton slut or a loyal maid, I just want one who would clean my castle and desire my touch."

I took note of the maid and slut part. It's a good thing that I bought all those maid outfits.

"Can you do this?" she asked while I just simply nodded at the deal. "There is no time limit, so feel free to take as long as you want, time has no power over me. Do we have a deal?" she held out her hand to accept the deal.

"Deal," I shook the Witch's hand and felt a sudden rush go through me. It's just my first day in this world and I already made a deal with a being that felt like a demon.

Hell of a way to start.

"Pleasure doing business with you Overlord, now, is there anything else you need in my shop?"

I returned to my camp with all the stuff I purchased and I have to say I am as tired as hell.

"Help! Someone! Please Help!" I turned to the slave tent and remembered about the bounty hunter I have chained up.

I so wanted to just go to that fur bed in my tent to fall asleep, but I have to put my supplies away and restrain the Witch's slave. While I was putting away the supplies, clothes and equipment, the bounty hunter wouldn't stop screaming for help. I know full well that there is no one nearby who can hear her pleas for help, even if the wind carried it, so I wasn't worried. Once I finished putting my supplies away, I grabbed my purchased restraints and levitated a chest that the Witch's slave is stuffed in and head towards the Slave tent.

As I entered the tent, the bounty hunter stopped screaming and tried to protect herself from me in her position.

"What's wrong, you were so full of energy a second ago?" I teased as I set the chest down and supplies down.

"That voice, you're the one who kicked me!" she yelled out.

"The same," I replied while concentrating on the Witch's slave in the chest and opened it.

The slave is currently wearing black thigh-highs that end with a buckle around the thigh and leather cuffs around the ankle, a black leather made harness with a diamond pattern that goes around her breasts and crotch with many buckles and rings for easy tie offs for restrains that ends with a collar around the neck, black elbow gloves with a cuff around the wrist and a buckle at the bicep, a ring gag that has a dildo stuffed in her mouth to train her, leather blindfold that is secure over her eyes, and earmuffs that has a special rune to play a subliminal message that'll break her mind for me. As for the harness, gloves and thigh-highs, they are specially made to fit the wearer and to keep her warm during cold nights and cool during the hot days, something that I made an order of for my next visit at the Witch's shop.

I lifted the slave up, who flinched from the sensation of being lifted, and put her in the same position as the bounty hunter. With her in place I grabbed a harness and a dildo that'll most likely stuff the slave completely, but then I turned to the bounty hunter and had a wicked idea.

The bounty hunter was quiet trying to listen to what I'm doing and heard me walking towards her before she felt me taking off the blindfold. She tried to adjust to the light but couldn't see clearly since it is dark and the campfire is weakening, but a few sticks of wood brought it back to life showing my figure and the slave. She now gave me a look of great defiance and hatred that I just can't wait to break.

"You might want to see this," I said to the bounty hunter with a grin that I just can't get rid of, and walked to the Witch's slave and put the two items down in front of her.

"Don't Touch her!" the bounty hunter threatened while I just gave her side glance before positioning myself between the post and the slave to properly toy with her from behind.

I grasped the slave's breasts with both hands and felt her suddenly jerk and groan at the touch. They were firm and soft that my hand just sank into them. I continued on to toy with them making the slave trying to escape away from me, but the chains kept her from getting far and I kept her there by pressing my body against her. I continued on teasing the slave until her nipples were hard enough to pinch them between my fingers. The shriek she let out made me smile, a smile that the bounty hunter saw me giving her.

"She has never been touched this way before," I smiled as I began licking the slave's neck making her breath hitch at the sudden contact. "And by the look you're giving me, neither have you," I then dropped my right hand down the slave's body, with the bounty hunter glaring at it, until I felt the slave's nether lips and plunge two of my fingers into that hot depth.

The slave started to desperately thrash in my hold while I continued plunging my fingers into the slave while feeling up her right breast and licked her neck. Already I can feel the slave's first release and I was going to make it a strong one. With my hands full I levitated the dildo on the floor and got it ready to plunge into the moaning slave's dripping pussy. When I felt the slave's pussy tighten, I pulled my hand out and held onto her pelvis while plunging the dildo into the slave's pussy.

The scream she let out through the gag turned me on so much as I felt her whole body shook in my arms. Her orgasm was long and strong that she passed out from the pleasure, which I couldn't help but smile. I really enjoy making woman break in my arms. The feel of their body quivering against me just sends a rush through me.

With the slave out of it, I grabbed the harness on the floor and pressed it firmly onto the dildo, but stopped when I noticed blood dripping from her lips. I inwardly cursed as I realized that she was a virgin. If I knew she was a virgin I would have made her first time a lot more special. Who would have thought that the Witch would have an untouched virgin in her dungeon? I would have thought she would have had her way with them, but I just shrugged and pressed the harness against the dildo, keeping it lodge up the slave's pussy, and buckled it up to keep It there.

"She's done for the night," I said before I turned to the bounty hunter who is looking up at me fearfully. "You're next," I said as I walked up to her.

"Why?" she asked while I levitated a duffle bag next to the slave.

"Simple, I'm an Overlord and a Human Manager," I replied as I opened up the duffle bag revealing to the bounty hunter the same getup as the slave has on now.

"I will escape," she said as I pulled out her harness.

"I look forward to the attempt," I said as I began dressing the bounty hunter in her knew attire, but the bounty hunter is proving to be difficult. "If you keep this up I won't be gentle with you," I threatened to the bounty hunter who glared at me with that fire in her eyes. I just smiled down at her while holding out my hand in claw fashion conjuring bolts across my fingers, which got the response I needed. "Just to prove a point here, but you have no power here."

I grabbed her hip with both of my hands and let my lightning course through the bounty hunter, making her let out a scream and arch her body stiff. She tried to escape my grasp, but the bandit's restraints proved true. If I was my old self, I would have a hard time keeping control of my lightning to keep myself from accidently killing her, but now I have a fine control that my voltage output is enough to keep her alive. My lightning I was letting out wasn't strong enough to kill her, but is more than enough that I get to listen to hear her scream and plea for mercy. I wasn't having any of it. Once she stopped screaming I let go and watched her slag onto her knees breathing heavily while her body spasm from the shock.

"That was tame considering what I can do my little hunter," I kneeled down to her while cupping the hunter's chin and raise her head to look at me. I couldn't help but smile as her eyes diverted away and her whimper just proved how docile she has become. "So, my littler hunter is all talk and no bite. What happened to that attitude a minute ago?" I asked her while she tried so hard to hold back the tears.

With her being obedient for now, I began putting on her harness, thigh-highs, elbow gloves, the whole thing. The only piece of attire I didn't put on was the gag and earmuffs, those come later.

I was in the same position I was when I was playing with the Witch's slave, but this time I took my clothes off and pressed my naked body against the hunters.

"Please don't," she pleaded, but I just began my teasing and felt her shudder against my body.

It didn't take long for her to start dripping and for me to start rubbing an orgasm out of her, but I didn't stop. As soon as her orgasm settled I pushed a finger in and began again until I had three fingers. When she orgasm again I just continue on through, making her scream and shudder against me.

"P-please… no… no more," she rasped out in heavy breathes while I smiled before stuffing her mouth with the fingers that were in her soaked pussy.

"Suck, then I'll stop fingering you," I told her while she thought against sucking the fingers that were in her pussy lips and thought of how disgusting it is, but sucked them anyways to end her misery. She continued on sucking, even when I scooped up more for her. "I guess that's enough of that."

The hunter sighed in relief, but yelp as she felt something hard pressed against her crotch.

"You said you'll stop," she reasoned to me as I just let out a heavy breath against her neck

"I said I'll stop fingering you, this is completely different," I answered back as a ground my hips against hers. "You like, I learned this from a Witch in town," I said while grinding my new cock I grew for such an occasion.

"N-no," the hunter whimpered as I grinded my cock against her crotch making her writher against me.

I got to admit, that Witch really has interesting stuff at her shop. As for the cock I just grew, I got it off a book I read that is devoted on Sex Magic, something that the Witch happily taught me for my first lesson. I didn't delve deep in the book to know more, I just learned enough to grow a hard 7 incher that I can plow my slaves freely with.

"And here," I pressed the head against her pussy lips, making them open up for me, "we," I then pushed in until the head is in, "… go," I then slammed all the way in until my pelvis and hips were pressed firmly against the hunter's back.

The scream she let out is music to my ears as her body shook from an orgasm she just felt. I looked down to see that she is indeed a virgin and the smirk on my lips turned into a wide grin. I remained still letting the hunter regain some form of sense and letting her get used to having a cock shoved her lips.

"Tell me, how does it feel?" I rolled my hips making her gasp at the sudden pleasure. "To have a cock in your pussy," I then pulled out slowly and pushed back in at a slow pace, making her shudder with each action.

"Stop… please…" the hunter pleaded as her body shook from unwanted pleasure.

"Why, clearly your body wants it, see," I then pulled out enough and stopped, and then the hunter's body began thrusting back without her consent. "See, your body knows what it wants, I'm just giving it what it desires," I said returning to fucking the hunter and increasing my pace.

"Its… not… t-true!" she screamed as her pussy became unbearably around my cock that I just wanted to cum in her so badly, but I wanted to give her a finish that'll knock her brains out.

"Believe it or not, the sooner you accept this, the more pleasure you get," I continued on thrusting into the hunter's tight pussy, even threw her orgasm, which lengthen it.

I continued on completely dominating the hunter that turn into a shuddering mess. Soon the only thing that can be heard is gasps, cries and slaps of flesh meeting flesh, and my taunts that'll change the hunter into my sex toy. I was soon reaching my end and I felt the hunter was going limp on me, so I decided to finish her. My hips began pounding against that gushing pussy and her screams return to full force.

"Your body loves this so much that your pussy has shaped itself to be filled by my cock. I'll stuff your mouth with it later on, maybe your ass when I get there, but for now, here's a load for you," I gritted out before slamming one last time burying my entire length up the slaves lips and cum for the very first time with this cock.

"NOOO!" the hunter screamed as an orgasm ripped through her body and rattled her mind.

I remained buried in the hunter until I got flaccid and the hunter passed out from the mind melting experience. With the hunter passed out I leaned back against the post and enjoyed the afterglow with the hunter passed out against me. I could have just fell asleep right there, but I removed myself from the hunter and dismissed the limp cock, while gathering my clothes. With my clothes all set, I grabbed a dildo and harness from my bag of toys, and stuffed the hunter with the dildo. Her pussy was such a mess, her juices and my cum completely soaked the dildo, which made my sigh since I'll have to clean her up in the morning. Till then, I just put the harness on, gagged and blindfolded her, and left the slave tent with my cloths in hand.

If I was anyone else, the night air would have caused my sweat covered body to be very uncomfortable, but it was a welcoming feeling.

I got into my tent and just dropped my clothes on the floor and collapsed onto the pile of fur that I made into a bed. As soon as I pulled the fur over my body I fell asleep.

Not bad for a first day.

To be Continued

It took me a while to gather the courage to post this and time to write. This will either be a weekly or a bi-weekly update, no promises.

Until then, ending report.

Lord of Admirals


	2. Chapter 2 The Dark Tower

Lord of Admirals, reporting.

This chapter can be considered a stretch considering the boundaries I had to break to write this one. Not much for lemons either, can be considered limes, probably, since by taste in lemons is mixed after reading some dark stuff, snuff being one of them. In this chapter, it is more like a lime to me.

Anyways enjoy, also I don't own anything other than my OCs.

Chapter 2

**Overlord Camp – Main Tent – 1 Month Later**

It's been a month since I entered this world.

I trained the Witch's slave to her liking, thou she was really irked when she learned that the slave was a virgin in her care and wasn't when I was done with her. Then again, it is her fault for not knowing who is what and the deal didn't specify anything about virgins. I held my end of the deal and she reluctantly held her end by giving me 10,000 gold pieces with a choice of a book. Thou we did change the deal up about virgins, if I came across a virgin I'll have to continue training them, but maintain their virginity until I hand them over to the Witch, and in return I'll get a bonus. With new stipulations on our deal, the Witch gave me two more slaves for me to train while she can do whatever it is she does with her slaves. I still have no idea what she's doing with virgins, but I can speculate, but I learned that assumptions are the mother of all screw ups, so I just let this be.

During the month, I've been scouting Spree and laying out the area.

I learned of what shop sells what and which ones I should go to while scouting out some perfect individuals that I can steal their knowledge. I kidnapped many people from Spree, mainly because I want their knowledge, experience, and need for Minions. I kidnapped a Tailor, a Blacksmith, a Construction Worker, a Guardsman, or anyone who has some skill that I need, and I didn't care of their gender, thou I just left the males brain dead in the street and made the women into my Minions.

The last woman I kidnapped was a Master Level Mage that was running a store. I didn't even know she was a Master Level Mage until I had Crystal subjugate her as my Minion. I found her in her shop that is being raided by Paladins, a group of religious knights on a quest to destroy the source of Magic. It seemed that they weren't expecting me when I plunged a curved knife into their jugulars and sent 20 amperes of electricity across their bodies. With the store owner knocked unconscious and Paladins dead on the floor, I did the only thing that came to mind.

I closed the shop, pilfered the Paladins' belongs, took anything that wasn't nailed down, stripped the mage and have her turned as my Minion, and burn the shop down along with the bodies of the Paladins.

All in all, a good day.

By the end of the month, I have gained 185 Squire Minions, 15 Archers, 15 Maids, 5 Builders, 3 Mages, 2 Dominatrix and 7 slaves, 5 are mine and 2 of them are the Witch's.

It was really difficult to house my Minions and have them sleep under the stars. I managed to purchase and stole more tents for them to sleep in, but I can tell that they aren't comfortable with their living condition, which is probably why I chose a catalogue as my choice of book from the Witch.

The catalogue is mainly about an Inter-Dimensional race of unknown origin who calls themselves the Builders. They willingly sell their service for Lifeforce. They build structures that can reach the clouds, change the environment and layout, and sell all sorts of equipment and materials that matches the World's Level of Knowledge of course. They will do it all with no questions ask besides the specifics of the task, as long as I provide Lifeforce, their currency. The amount of Lifeforce I acquired in my old life, which I didn't know I was carrying that much of Lifeforce, is about 3,242,164,642. Crystal took about 1,000 amount of Lifeforce to form the bond between us and repair some of her damage. As for the prices in the catalogue and the amount of Lifeforce I have, everything in the catalogue seem cheap and I am just about to spurge on a new tower. I already have a layout in mind.

"This sounds promising," I said lying down on a bed with my newly broken in hunter between my legs licking my thighs in a sensual way.

It took many days to make the hunter obedient. She was difficult at first when I told her that she's going to masturbate every morning with me watching. She resisted, but once I threatened to shock her she immediately started touching herself. It was slow from the beginning since she didn't know what to do, but as each day passed by she really got into it. I did say I was going to take her ass and I did take it, she screamed so loud that I was worried that someone nearby heard her. It soon came to the point that she openly masturbates, likes to lick pussy and loves deep throating, enjoys having her pussy and ass stuffed, shows off her bound body, and is now a loyal obedient slave with no will of her own.

Just the kind of slave I love.

"My Lord," I turn from my catalogue and saw one of my Mages, the one from the shop.

Before she became my Minion, she was an experienced Mage that was enjoying her retirement, but once I got through to her she is now a young looking woman with a body that I spent a few nights rocking her world. She is currently wearing her violet and black silken robes she had on when she worked the shop, and I know she isn't wearing anything underneath letting her DD breast rub against the soft silk with her wide hips that show through the robes, has long auburn hair that cascades behind her, sharp violet eyes that can see through any illusion, and is my strongest Mage I have available.

Her name is Medea Nacht, a Master Level Mage in the school of Fire, Lightning and Earth Magic, Time and Space Magic, Shield and Barrier Magic, Runes, and Healing Magic. She knows other fields of magic, but didn't quite proved herself to be a master in those fields. She is by far my most powerful asset that I have available, which is why I left her in charge of maintaining my Mage Minion's training and education.

"Is everyone at the new camp sight Medea?" I asked the mage while I held the slave between my legs, getting an eager tongue licking my pussy lips.

"Yes, all that's left is you and the slave," the mage replied while I concentrated on getting off before I have to start.

"You have one minute to make me cum Slave, or you will suffer a session in the Dark," I ordered and threatened the slave and saw her eyes widen at the thought of going into the Dark.

The Dark is a simple torture technique that deprives the victim of their senses. It's a nice technique to break slaves and an awesome one when I put vibrating dildos up their holes and rotors on their nips and clit, they really scream in their gags since it is the only thing they'll be concentrating on. If I just use the simple version of depriving of their senses, they'll lose their minds and will to fight back.

At the threat of going to the Dark, the slave eagerly started licking my pussy lips before plunging her tongue as far as possible. God she was so eager to get me off and about 46 seconds in she made me cum. I let out a husky groan and shudder as I gushed into the slave's mouth. She continued licking me until all my juices is swallowed, another training result.

With that done I motioned Medea to take the slave and I grabbed a robe that easily molded around my body.

"What of the tent?" Medea asked me while the slave held onto her by pressing her body against her in a sexy manner and Medea wrapped an arm around the slave holding onto that plump ass.

"Leave it, there is nothing value here," I replied since the fur is nearly ruin and the canvas for the tent is nearly ripping apart. I can purchase or steal new ones.

"Yes my Lord," Medea replied before she and my slave teleported to the camp. It's really nice to have someone else teleport my Minions and stuff away.

With the camp empty, I teleported to the Crystal Cave and can see that all the crystals are empty with Crystal herself flickering weakly like a dying fire.

"How much time left?" I asked Crystal knowing full well that she will soon shut down and shatter from the lack of Mana.

"**5 hours, better make it fast,"** Crystal answered and rushed for me to summon the Builders to repair her and build my tower.

"Calm down, this takes time," I said while opening the book and search for a way to summon them, but found a very odd passage. "What tha… 'I call upon the Builders… I have Lifeforce?...' what kind of passage is this?!" I asked feeling like I just got ripped off, but a sudden portal appeared before me and a small figure that stood 3 feet tall wearing purple robes and hood with a black veil that the only thing I can see is its red glowing eyes.

"_**How can we be of… service?"**_ the thing said in a raspy cold voice while I recovered my composure.

"I need a multiple of tasks done," I said gaining the Builder's attention.

"_**Payment?"**_ it asked as if testing me and I just raised my left-hand holding out a glowing ball of light that made the little Builder look quite eager. _**"A customer who knows our language, what is it you require of us?"**_

"I need my Crystal to be fully charged, repaired and upgraded, while maintaining her functions," I gave my order while the Builder looked over Crystal and began thinking of a price.

"_**Your Heart Crystal is greatly damaged and operating at its lowest capacity. It'll cost you 3000 Lifeforce to repair, another 2000 to charge, and what kind of upgrade are you asking for?"**_

"I want her to be able to open gates to other Dimensions and I want her power output to be 10x greater," I said with the Builder nodding his head.

"_**Both are steep orders, it'll cost you 5000 Lifeforce for the Dimensional Gates and 15,000 for the power boost output. Your total is 25,000 Lifeforce,"**_ the Builder held out its hand while I just sighed before handing the Builder his required amount of Lifeforce. _**"Pleasure doing business, is there more that'll you require of?"**_ he asked as more Builders came out of the Portal and gone to work on Crystal.

"Yes, a land rearrangement and density shift. I want this area as a reference point," I said while the Builder paid rapt attention. "I want this area within 6km radius to be a mountain of 8km high, I want this Cave to be at the top, but underground for now, and I want the rock to be hard enough to support 20 mountains," I gave my order while the Builder nodded before thinking of the price.

"_**Such demands, you really are an ambitious one. The price for such demands is 150,000 Lifeforce,"**_ he held out his hand not assuming I don't have the amount, which I liked about the Builders. They don't assume. Once I paid the amount of Lifeforce I suddenly felt a sudden power fluctuation above me and the ground begin to shake and have this sudden rising feeling in my stomach. _**"The Shifters are on the surface and rearranging the terrain to your demand. Now, is their more?"**_ he asked sounding like he knows I still have business with him. I am really liking these Builders.

"I want more mountains to be made at a radius distance of 13km from this spot that is 2km wide and I want them 5km high with the same density as the previous."

"_**More hard mountains you say, 150,000 Lifeforce,"**_ I paid and felt more quakes along the one I'm still feeling. _**"Anything else?"**_

"I want a Tower," I dryly said earning a chuckle from the builder.

"_**Of course, what Overlord wouldn't want a Tower to rule from,"**_ he pulled out a block, completely ignoring my shocked face, and soon concentrated on the block that began shifting in many tower shapes. _**"The Tower is the Heart and Rule of the Overlord. Its own shadow blocks out the sun and brings fear and despair across its land. Now, what of the specifics?"**_ he asked while showing many tower designs with the block.

"The Premium package," I motioned to the book in my arms, making the Builder nod as the block formed into a sinister looking tower with many spikes and sharp edges with the top having three spikes nearly connected together as if it was meant to hold something. "I want black marble floors, a Heart Crystal room with six connecting rooms with a female slave design, a premium packed dungeon with 6 cellblocks and main floor, a fully packed Foundation room, a library with the World Package, a full pack lab room and garden, a Throne Room with a Succubus design, 50 large bunker rooms, 10 large storage rooms with 1 filled with iron ingots, 2 filled with steel ingots, 3 with Durium Ingots, and 4 filled with Arcanium ingots, a fully loaded private quarters with a fur bed of high quality with my own study room, lab room, a bathroom with a hot tub, and I want my Tower to firmly stand on top of this mountain without collapsing."

"_**You know what you want. The Premium package comes with 25 slaves with 3 of them being of high-class. Do you want them young and untouched human females or do you have a certain taste?"**_ the Builder asked and as I asked what I meant by assorted. _**"We also provide Slaves that we farm for our clients. Some would like the Elven Slaves, another would prefer Orcs, while another would like Amazons, and others Human."**_

"You farm any kind of race?" I asked the Builder who motion to the book and I looked at the back that has a variety of picture of races they farm. I didn't even know they farmed Races and sell them for a price, but it seems I can only purchase Races that are from this Dimension and the ones I know of. The ones that are available to me are Elves, Halflings, Dwarves, Ruborian, Witches and Succubus.

I wasn't interested in the Halflings or Dwarves, as for the Succubus, they can wait.

As I looked over the Elves I can see that they come in a number of varieties, along with the Ruborian who are like amazons, but more desert folk.

Then there are the Witches, I haven't learned much about Witches, but it seems they are humans who acquired power from a Goddess known as Walpurgisnacht. Have to check this out later.

"I want 20 Elves, 3 Queens, 16 Warriors, and 1 Maiden, and 5 Ruborians," I gave my order since I'll have to do some research on Succubus and Witches before making them my slaves or Minions.

"_**Excellent, that'll be 5,575,000 Lifeforce in total,"**_ I gladly paid since I want my hot tub. _**"Is that everything?"**_ he asked and I nodded for his answer. _**"You are a strange Overlord I will tell you. Most Overlords would pick the cheapest package we have and try to lower our prices, but you are different. You respect our prices and pay in full, you know what you want and know what you need, you planned out a well-fortified position for your tower, and I can already tell we'll be doing much more business with you in the future. Until then, May Evil find a Way,"**_ the Builder bowed before he left through the portal.

"_**Overlord,"**_ I turned to another Builder who called me and walked up to him. _**"Your Heart Crystal is ready. Please enter your Heart Crystal so we can begin our work?"**_

I merely shook my head of the shock of them knowing things now. I didn't know they would figure out that I am an Overlord or the fact they know what Crystal is, or once was, and knowing of our bond. The Builders are really something to be amazed about, and feared. The Builders waited for me as I disrobed and connect to the Heart Crystal, which suddenly has this constant glow about her, while I ignore the Builders. They were obviously professional if they weren't staring at me as I melded into the crystal while they began their work.

Soon I came across a familiar sight of the black ocean and empty sky with Crystal giving a happy stretch. I couldn't help but stare at my own body.

"_**Ahhh, I never felt so alive in my short existence,"**_ Crystal happily replied as I walked up to her.

"How's everything going?" I asked Crystal who instantly jumps at me with a huge hug that had me falling down onto the water and my body pressing against mine. I couldn't help but feel those breasts of mine to press against my own, god I'm turning into a narcissist.

"**Everything is going perfectly well. My power is 10,000,000 stronger than before, or 100 times than I originally was. I can now create more Crystals to create more Minions for you and their length of time is now 10 hours for Maids, 20 hours for Squires, 10 hours for Builders, 18 hours for Archers, 1 day and 8 hours for Dominatrix's, and 4 days for Mages. And I can provide you with infinite amount of Mana, strengthen the power and control over your spells, able to see everything in this world, see other worlds, and provide information at an astounding rate,"** Crystal happily told me as she nuzzled against my neck and held onto me.

"That's… nice to hear actually," I said while wrapping my arms around Crystal holding her against me while feeling a sudden drowsiness. "I feel… tired."

"**Then sleep with me, I'll wake you when they are finish,"** I nodded before falling into a deep sleep with Crystal in my arms following suit.

"**It's time to wake up,"** I heard before I felt a sudden sensation of being pushed and I immediately braced myself for landing on the floor.

"You didn't have to wake me up like that," I said to Crystal and earned a childish laugh from her.

I shook my head and looked around to see Crystal's new room and I have to say I am impressed. The floor is made from well-made black marble that Crystal's blue shine reflected off their surface. The walls are made from smooth black marble with custom made pillars of naked well-endowed women standing up with their arms bound to the ceiling and legs chained to the floor and the only source of light is Crystal's blue shine.

"What do you think of your new room?" I asked Crystal not minding my nudity, since I grew out of it, but I will still wear clothes when I'm in the presence of my enemies.

"**I enjoy it quite well, it has a more Mistress kind of feeling," **Crystal answered.

"How many Spawning Crystals can you create?" I asked Crystal as she willed herself to branch out and formed 25 crystals in the room. "You know there are six other rooms down those halls right?" I teased her earning me a 'humph' as she branched off down the hallways forming Spawning Crystals along the halls and created more in the rooms. "How many did you make?" I asked her as she stopped branching off.

"**A total of 200 Spawning crystals,"** Crystal answered me as all the crystals lit up the room and hallways.

"Good, I want 160 Squires, 10 Maids, 5 Builders and 25 Archers," I ordered and she followed through with my orders. "Good, now I have to take a look at my new Tower," I said while conjuring up some floating flames as my light source and went up the hallways leaving Crystal to do her work.

The Builders did a fine job constructing my Tower, and from what Crystal has told me, it took them an entire week for them to finish building it. The Tower now stands at the top of the mountain, which by itself looks so sinister and awesome, and the Tower itself is wicked.

The only way to get to the Crystal Room is through the Main Halls, which made me smile at the large hallway with pillars of bound women all over the place. I didn't even ask the Builders for this kind of design, but they really know my tastes. The Main Hall is just as I said, a large hallway with pillars that are shaped as bound women, with balconies overlooking the hallway and stairs going further up the tower and into the mountain, one of the stairs going down goes to the Crystal Room with the other going deep into the mountain, and on the side are two large rooms with one dining room and the other a lounge. The Main Hall has a large open door and the stairs at the other end. Behind that opened door is a large Teleportation Gate that I can use to make more Gates around the world. That Gate will greatly help me move my forces around.

Down the stairs into the mountain are the Foundation, Training Grounds, Storage Rooms, and the Dungeon.

The Foundation is a large floor that is filled with forges, smelters, workstations, molding materials, and many tools. There are many rooms, some filled with beds and some empty, but what got my attention is that ten of the rooms are filled with the ingots I requested. I wasn't shock of the Ingots being there, I was shocked of the fact that the Storage Rooms are large enough to hold a cargo plane, and they are packed with ingots that I requested. I didn't think that metals would be so cheap to the Builders, then again, they managed to do all this within a week.

The Training Grounds is something I would normally see in a Military Boot Camp; an obstacle course that I am not even sure if I can even complete it, another advanced obstacle course that looked like only a ninja could complete, a track field for cardio training, a duel ring, a large target range and many bleachers for rest with a change room. A simple get up, as far as I know of.

As for the Dungeon, I couldn't help but smile at the sight of the main room with many chains and shackles for my slaves to hang off from with many attachments on the walls for slaves to be restrained. As for the cellblocks, they are three stories high with two rows each with 10 large cells a row that hold 10 slaves inside, that means 600 slaves in each cellblock and I have 6 of them.

Before I left the Dungeon, I sensed 25 presences in one of the cells blocks and remembered about the 25 slaves. I couldn't help but grin at the sight of two cells full of chained Elves who are just waiting for me to enslave. The 3 Queens I requested are voluptuous milfs that I would love to tap, but most importantly are the athlete build Elves with nimble and slim builds, and then there is the untrained Elf that I want to turn into my personal slave. I immediately unlocked the cell and grabbed the elf to have my way with in my room and just left the others alone and locked the cell. As I was about to leave I noticed the Ruborian that I requested and saw the dark skinned race chained and ready.

"Guess they'll have to wait," I said before leaving with an Elf over my shoulder.

After leaving the slaves alone, for now, I went back to the Main Hall and went further up the Tower.

On the second floor is the living quarters that can support 15,000 Minions, which is thankfully filled with bump beds and chests for storage with a large washroom with a large warm pool. The second floor up to the fifth are living quarters that can support a total of 75,000 Minions. Above the living quarters, which is the sixth level is a library, a large library filled to the brim that is ten floors high. When I chose the World Package I didn't think it would take ten floors of space and the tower is a kilometer in radius. Just above the library, and up the tower a bit to have enough space between the two areas, is a number of labs, mostly scientific that I can have my Mages create potions and do experiments. I haven't figured out what kind of experiments, but I'll have the floors busy later on.

There are a total of 9 minor spires that can hold a total of 15,000 Minions, and they appear to be extensions for the Main Tower to act as defense towers.

And finally my Throne Room, which can only be accessed by Teleportation.

The Throne Room has this dark and sinister feel to it, along with a seductive and enticing feel to it. On the walls are black red banners with provocative sculptured women in sex poses and sculpted women slaves being tortured by succubus and at the end of the hall is a black stone throne with black fur draped over as cushion. Behind and over the Throne is a large stone succubus who has her arms out in a claw fashion roaring above the throne with her wings sculpted in a way that acts as stair railings.

"My throne," I said before walking up to it and sitting on it with the elf still in my arms that I started fondling the young thing. Already I can tell I'll be spending most of my time on this Throne doing deprived things from ruling my lands and deflowering innocents, hopefully princesses, but I still have other rooms to look at.

With the elf still over my arms, I went up more stairs and came across my study and lab room, and finally my personal quarters.

My personal quarters are large, dark, and have this home feeling to it. With the dark red silken curtains and banners, black fur rugs and black marble floors, a few bounded slave pillars, a large hot tub on the side, a large fireplace, and a large fur covered bed that can fit me and many others. I am really going to enjoy being the Overlord.

But first of all, there is an Elven woman that needs to be trained.

The elf has been moaning in her sleep that I have been opening groping the elf woman's small pert breast and caress her inner thighs. I'm in no hurry to corrupt an impressionable mind, but I couldn't help but groan as I felt the elf's sex is lightly wet and know it's going to be tight once I start plowing her. I shifted the elf in my arms that allows her back press up against my breast and sit up against me, which allowed me to lay kiss along her neck and get better access to her lower lips.

"Hmm…" the elf moaned as she started to breath heavily as her body began heating up.

I couldn't help but grin as the elf unconsciously grabs hold of my arms and pull me into her. Already I can tell that this one is going to be a favourite. She moaned as I started rubbing the elf's lower lips and began pressing against my hand as I started spreading the elf's pussy lips repeated until she suddenly gasped as her body arched with her pussy letting out a little gush. The elf gave off strangled gasped as her body shook from what felt like her first orgasm until her body went limb onto me.

"I'm so going to have so much fun with you," I groaned as I licked the elf's neck and began riling up the elf up again before I brought another body wrecking orgasm that tired the elf out. I couldn't help but smile as I continued on bringing the elf to a screaming orgasm after orgasm while I began manipulating the elf's mind.

The touches I've been giving her are considered tame, like innocent touches. Soft palm of the breast there, a lingering kiss along the neck, a caress across side hip, a touch of the pussy lips up to the clit, and the elf would go into a screaming orgasm. As to why I'm brainwashing the elf to my liking, it's simple, it's very rare to find someone who is innocent, or pure, and very sensitive to pleasure. So I'm not going to take any risks to lose this opportunity of gaining a personal Slut.

"I am so keeping you," I mouthed against the elf's neck as the elf's eyes are currently fluttering with a hooded look of lust in her light blue eyes that are just so innocent. I couldn't help but groan of how innocent and pure this elf is, having an innocent individual is rare, very rare. It is so fun to corrupt them into my liking that they'll love to like it.

"W-what's… going on?" the elf gasped out as she tried to stand but her tired body could only manage to role her hips against my hand that is caressing her pussy lips. Not once did I dip a finger into her folds. "Oh, Mother!" the elf gasped out as I rolled her right nipple between my fingers which sent her into another body trembling orgasm that left her gasping for breath once her orgasm went through her.

"When I'm through with you," I said as I began playing with the elf's body expertly that she started moaning up to another orgasm. "You're going to be my personal Slut."

The elf tried to retort, but it vanished as she suddenly orgasm that coursed through her body and crashed into her mind that instantly fried it. The elf's body trembled as her sweat covered breast rose and fall from her deep breaths, her gushing pussy tried so desperately to suck in my fingers, drool is coming out her gasping mouth along with her tongue, and her eyes are completely glazed over and unfocused. Already this elf is falling perfectly into the role of my Slut.

I couldn't be more happier.

**Dark Tower – Throne Room**

**Next Day**

"You could have returned when you were finished," Medea glared at me as I leaned back onto the throne and enjoyed my personal slave rubbing up against my right leg, while my personal slut of an elf held on for dear life on the other since her body is still shaken up from the session I gave her last night and the following morning. Her body is still trembling from the number of orgasms I gave her when she woke up.

When it comes to an innocent pure slave, I trained them to be my personal Slut, a slave who takes pleasure from my touch and lives for my touch. The difference between the two is that I just simply have my wicked way with a Slave and use their body for my satisfaction, while I drive my Slut into mind blowing ecstasy. In short, a Slave is someone I use to take pleasure from, while a Slut is someone I give pleasure while I take pleasure from watching and giving said pleasure, and I treat my Slut as a delicate flower. I like watching a woman tremble as they lose themselves.

"Sorry Medea, I was busy training a Slut," I petted my elf Slut whose body shook that is still experiencing aftershocks with her eyes completely unfocused and glazed over, and mouth gasping for breath with her tongue hanging out, I really went down to town on her to get this result. "Anyways, how did the week treat you?" I asked Medea who stood before me to give her report.

"It was eventful, for the first four days the land suffered a terrible earthquake that caused panic in Spree," I nodded since I did figure that changing the terrain will come at a cost. "Then the sky grew dark for the past week, and a lightning storm spread that worried many."

"Let me guess, they believe that an Overlord has returned?" I asked with Medea nodding. "I guess it was a price to pay for summoning the Builders," I said to myself and remembered what the Builders said about a Shifter that must have been the cause of the Earthquake and the dark skies, but for the simpleminded people to believe that it is the rise of an Overlord, it just proves that I'm dealing with people who are in the dark ages. I really don't want to deal with their pathetic mentality. Then again, it'll be so easy for me to destroy them considering how developed I am.

"So, Spree believes that an Overlord has rose, what is their response?" I turned to Medea who shrugged her shoulders.

"Hell if I know, but the scouts have reported back of increase of Halfling activity," she replied and looked over at the clinging elf at my leg. "How did you get an Elf?"

"I bought her. There are 19 of them down in the Dungeon and some Ruborians," I said before remembered my task for them. "Which reminds me, what do you know about Elves?" I asked while leaving my throne and let my other slave have fun with pleasuring the Elf, while I and Medea teleported to the Dungeon.

As we teleported to the Dungeon, we came across the sight of 2 Mistresses training my own slaves and the Witch's slaves in the empty main area. At least they are keeping busy.

"Elves are a picky race that are in tune with Nature and Magic, unlike their counter parts the Dark Elves, not once did they touch the topic of Dark Magic. They are nimble, small, and athletic, making them exceptionally light warriors who specialize in speed. They also make good archers and mages, like fine wine, with age the more experience and knowledge said elf has. As for their growth, they are practically immortal when it comes to their age. They age at the normal rate as humans until adulthood, which is when they stopped aging," Medea explained as we came across a caged cell of elves that looked fearful at the sight of us. It would seem the Builders farmed Elves on a world under their control without the elves knowledge of them being farmed… how comforting.

"What happens when I introduce them to the Crystals?" I asked looking at an Elf Queen who is glaring up at me, while the other two are looking away. I love breaking strong defiant woman.

"The Heart Crystal is filled with dark corruptive energy, they'll lose their light and become Dark Elves," Medea said while looking over at the Elf Queens. "I believe one Elf Queen and five Warriors will do, we can have one of the Queens Impregnate the rest to provide elf slaves."

"Took the words right out of my mouth," I smiled as I opened the door and walked up to the Elf Queens.

"Don't touch me!" the defiant Elf Queen yelled out trying to break her restraints, but I just smiled down at her.

"Oh don't worry, I have something else planned for you," I moved to grab an Elf Queen and looked over her slim voluptuous milky skin body that would be perfect for a Dominatrix. "Grab the other five," I ordered and knocked the Queen out before levitating her out, while Medea did the same with 5 others.

"Put them down this instant!" the last Elf Queen yelled out as I just continued on smiling before locking the cell and teleporting away. I can deal with her later.

We dropped the Elves off at the Crystal Room, but returned to the Dungeon to grab the Ruborians, and then returned.

"Crystal, how many Spawning Crystals are available?" I asked Crystal as it glowed along with the empty Spawning Crystals.

"**15 Spawning Crystals are available,"** Crystal reported as I motioned Medea to take the slaves in her possession to the empty Spawning Crystals, while I took mine. Once they were in Medea left to check the Library while I stayed with the Heart Crystal. **"Interesting, very interesting, the Builders have given you such a fine treasure of information."**

"What is it?" I asked as I looked over to a Spawning Crystal to see an Elf's body being corrupted into a Dark Elf. There smooth milky skin turned into an ash grey and light blonde hair turned silver white. I wasn't sure of the other Elves appearance, but it seems they are going to be gray.

"**The Elves you have provided, their DNA makeup allows them to evolve and adapt to their environment to survive, hence why they are changing into Dark Elves because of my corruptive and dark influence in my Magic. Like humans, their skin comes in a variety of Ash Gray, Dark Blue, and Dark Tan, thou they come into many different kinds of shade. From their skills, the Queen is a Master Level Mages with many schools of magic with much experience in with a blade and bow, 2 Elves will become Squires and 3 will become Archers,"** Crystal reported to me as I thought of something else.

"Hey Crystal, I've been meaning to ask. Is there a way for a Minion to grow out of their Class?" I asked earning silence from Crystal

"**Yes, now that I think about it, besides the Maid, Builder, Mage and Dominatrix Classes, the other classes seem inadequate once the Minion reaches a level of experience then the Class won't be able to allow growth and experience," **I nodded in agreement and thought of knew Classes for my Minions.

"I thought so. I'm going to have to make the Squire and Archer some Subclasses," I said as I took off my clothes and merged with Crystal and entered the familiar dark ocean world of Crystal.

"**Good to see you back here,"** Crystal appeared before me with my body and waiting to start. **"The Dark Elves,"** she motioned to a side to see 3 Dark Elves with Ash Gray, Dark Blue, and Brown skin, and each Elf is wearing different attire. One is wearing a cloak with form fitting clothes, another is wearing fitting metal armor that look scantily, and another is wearing a mask with tight dark clothes. **"With the Elf Queen's knowledge and experience, I can make an Archer Subclass called Rangers, they can still use a bow, but now with greater accuracy, they will now act as scouts and trackers, and able to handle close range combat with short blades."**

"That's reasonable, always thought the Archers needed something more," I replied with Crystal motioning to another Dark Elf.

"**This is a Subclass from the Squire Class, and from the Elf Queen's memories, this is the common Knight Class,"** she moved on to the last one with the mask and wearing dark clothes. **"This is based from the Ruborians, this is the Thief Class, and it has a Subclass called the Assassin."**

"Subclass huh," I whispered while looking over the Subclasses before remembering the Maids. "Might as well make another one," I looked over to Crystal who understood my message and brought up a Maid that looked the same as ever, but is completely different.

"**The Handmaiden Class, a Subclass to the Maids, now with more knowledge from the Elf Queen and Ruborians, they are now more beautifully elegant and dangerous,"** Crystal smiled before walking up and lifting up the Handmaiden's skirt showing a strap on her thigh holding knives, and grabbed an arm revealing a hidden blade under her sleeves.

"I also want to create another Class," I said conjuring up a Minion wearing a harem outfit.

"**Dancers?"**

"In a way, once slaves are properly trained and broken, I want them to act as stress relief and entertainment for my Minions," I answered remembering the lustful looks my slaves were getting from the Minions, which is why I had kidnapped and raided some caravans for them to have fun with. "As for our Elf Slaves I can just use the Evil Presence Spell to corrupt their minds and have them serve me."

"**That would take care of the Elves from turning into Dark Elves, but please send me other slaves for me to turn. Also, would you like the experience and knowledge the Elf Queen has acquired?" **I smiled as I nodded before I experienced one killer headache that I haven't felt since I got to this world.

"Damn it all! What the hell?!" I groaned as I held my head and collapsed to my knees.

"**Sorry about that, the last time I gave you a download is when you were sleeping. That way you won't feel the effects of information overload, but now you're awake the pain can be… excruciating,"**

My head hurt more than anything I ever experience, and the information I am downloading is multiple lifetimes worth, who knew that Elves can live forever until they are killed or died from grief.

"**Come on,"** Crystal said to me as I felt arms wrapped around me and felt a comforting embrace. **"Get some sleep your Minions know what to do from here,"** Crystal assured me as my mind started getting slow and foggy, the pain just became a distant memory and sleep does sound nice.

With that last thought I entered a comfortable sleep just knowing that my life has just got a bit more complicated.

**Dark Tower – Throne Room**

**20 Years Later**

I sat on my Throne waiting for my General to report back to me. Usually I would be naked on my throne and have my three slaves, I acquired another one, lick my pussy or suck my cock, or both, but I screwed them into a coma this morning and they won't be waking up any time soon. Things have been rather eventful in the last 20 years in the Dark Tower.

When I got out of Crystal I immediately got to work in training my body, mind, and magic to a lethal degree, along with my Minions.

Every day I have been going to the training grounds to train myself or my minions. I didn't believe that having unlimited amount of mana would make me invincible, so I trained myself to my limits until I collapsed onto the ground, and in my case I dropped many times. I ran around the track many times, either as a warm-up or to work on my cardio, sometimes with weights. I ran through the obstacle course and I ran through them so many times that I no longer end up hurting myself until I went through the advanced obstacle course, now that felt like ninja training. I finished both courses enough times that I can now kick up against a wall to climb up, run along a 2" beam, hold myself up from an edge and pick myself up, land safely without damaging myself from a great height, and able to freerun as if it was natural to me.

Then there was the combat training I went through. God, I never thought physical training would hurt so much. I have witnessed many forms of hand-to-hand combat that I was able to recreate them with Crystals help to remember the forms and training methods. With Crystals help I was able to relearn and teach Wrestling, Boxing, Juijitsu, Judo, Sambo, Krav Maga, Karata, Aikido, Eskrima, Hapkido, Taekwondo, Kung Fu, Kick Boxing, Ninjutsu, Wing Chun, Muay Thai, and Lethwei. It was a painful time of my life… a very painful time. I still have memories of being uppercut in the chin by a Minion, but I sure paid that Minion back with my elbow to her face. I wouldn't exactly call myself a master of all those martial arts, but I will say that I am efficient enough to incorporate them all without hurting myself and I still need work.

Then there was the weapons training. Through memories I gained from the collective knowledge that Crystal has obtained and my own, I am able to wield a bow with great aim, use a dagger more fluently and deadly, able to wield a blade effectively, and able to throw knives with some accuracy, but that isn't enough for me. I want to wield a sword effortlessly and throw knives with pin point accuracy.

Crystal went through my memories and picked up something for me to learn, I didn't think learning lightsaber forms would do me any good, but Crystal managed to recreate them for me to learn with a longsword.

The first form, Form I, the Shii-Cho. Despite not having a lightsaber I still manage to learn this basic form and it was easy for me to learn, and figured out that it was a form that is effective against multiple opponents and disabling them, but with me I won't be disabling, instead I'll be aiming to kill. I continued to use this form until I am able to use it naturally with a single blade, or two blades, or a single blade and dagger. I taught this form to all of my Minions and had them learn it until it became instinct for them, thou the Squires and Thieves had to be adequate enough with this form to fill one of the requirements to become a Subclass.

The second form was the Form II, the Makashi. This form allowed me to fight against other blade users and I taught it to my Minions who are going into combat. I had spent many months learning this form until I can use it gracefully enough that I looked like a fencer, and took it up a level when I brought in another blade. I even went as far as compensating its strength weakness, but managed to keep its elegance. The Makashi is entirely base on one-on-one, but I managed to take on 5 of my Knights with this form and fight them off until they were too hurt to continue on fighting. This is the second form that a Squire have to be efficient enough for the requirement of becoming a Knight. Any of the other Minions can also learn this form if they want to strengthen themselves.

The third form, Form III, the Soresu. It was difficult to think of a training method for this form, but figured out multiple ways of learning this form. For one, being surrounded by multiple Minions who'll attack me and all I'll do is defend using this form until either I collapse or my Minions will fall. The second is being shot at by iron tipped arrows, not my favourite training method since arrow wounds are a bitch to heal. The third method is the Flame Seeker Spell. A number of Mage Minions will use this spell and use me as target practice. The Flame Seeker Spell is a tiny fireball that is small enough to act as a bullet and can be controlled and manipulate enough that it can act as blaster fire, and it is worse than the arrows. The final method is all three combined. I'm still having trouble with this final method. This is the final form a Squire needs to learn to become a Knight, and any of my Minions can learn this method.

The fourth form, Form IV, the Ataru, I had my Thieves learn this form, along with the Shii-Cho, to become an Assassin. This is a very acrobatic and taxing form that I had to incorporate Freerunning into it. I will admit that I was fumbling with this form, but after spending a few years learning this form I can say that I am a really good acrobatic. This form is difficult to work with since it uses up energy like a full running faucet, only a number of Minions learned this form.

Then came in the fourth forms, Form V, the Shien and the Djem So, they are like counterattack forms that are very useful. I learned them both with enough skill that I can now handle the final training method of the Soresu, thou I still try to master it. I had my Knights and Assassins learn these two forms. Like always, I had my Minions choose to learn them.

Then there is my favourite form, Form VI, the Niman. Now why would this be my favourite? It's a simple form… no really, it is, despite it incorporating the other mentioned forms, but has a simple neutrality to it, and it's a relaxed form. A lot of Mages prefer this form, mainly because they can cast their spells with this form. That's another reason I like this form, because I can wield two blades and cast my spells with no problem. Only Mage Minions learn this form, thou there are a few Knights who learn this and incorporate the use of Magic.

And finally, the final forms, Form VII, the Juyo and Vaapad, the two forms that I excel in. To be absolutely honest, ever since I became an Overlord I craved a need for combat, aside the need for sex and domination, and I just love it. The Juyo allows me to express myself with my blade that I overwhelmed my Minions and beat them into submission. As for the Vaapad, I'm an Evil Overlord, of course Vaapad worked for me. It's because of these two forms that my Minions fear me when I'm using these forms.

Once I learned all these forms I started creating my own methods of a blade, but right now, I need more training and experience.

As of how I am compensating for the Force, well, Telekinesis and Telepathy can be useful powers that I have developed enough to help me, and to channel my Mana within my body to strengthen my attacks, heal any injury I suffer, increase my speed, jump high distances, survive great falls, and have a form of Sixth sense that made me a dangerous opponent to fight with.

Then I moved on to my Magical Potential.

The Library that I had bought from the Builders turned out it holds every book within this World. From what Medea had explained to me, the Dark Library holds every magical book from within the Coven Library, this world's organization of magic users who are being led by the Wizard, and has books that were destroyed to keep their evil influence from returning and a number she has never seen before. She seemed ecstatic over the thought of having a library filled with books from all over the world.

It was a bit difficult to learn more forms of magic. Medea explained to me that my control over my powers has led me to become a Master Level Mage and I must extend my repertoire of knowledge to reach the Wizard's level of power that made him powerful enough to help defeat the last Overlord.

The first thing I learned was Earth Magic. I learned a few Earth Spells to grasp the concept until I am able to form a spike from the earth to impale an enemy. I did that so many times that Spree began naming me the Impaling Overlord, even if I did that to Bandits and Slavers, and took their slaves as my own, and not once was I seen, damn civilians. My control over Earth is enough that I can squish a human between two rocks into paste and helps me start on learning Metal Magic, which helps me with forging and smithing.

Then I learned Water Magic. Water Magic came natural to me when I learned how to turn nitrogen in the air into water molecules to create my water. My control over water is enough for me to take in water in my mouth and turn it into oxygen to breath. This will be very useful if I ended up underwater for a long period, and I learned how to walk on water.

I learned much about Time and Space Magic. Turns out my Teleportation ability is of Space Magic. I didn't know it until I read about it in a book with the topic of Space Manipulation and practically knew everything what it knows about Teleportation, but what got my attention was the ability to expand Space and pull space into a void, hence a black hole. The first time I created a black hole I panicked, but during my panic the black hole dispersed. And through much experimentation I am able to manipulate gravity. As for the expand side of space, I was able to create my own dimension that only I can access. Because of this I created my own resort that only I can get to, away from prying eyes.

Then of course there is Time Magic… a topic that I spent many years figuring out how to fully manipulate Time and Space that no human should ever have. I am supposed to be 67 years old, but because of my need to understand and manipulate Time and Space, I am way over 1400 years old. My Secret Dimension I created, I added an extra feature to allow me to change the time flow inside to make it faster while the outside is slower. What may have been an hour, a hundred years have passed in my personal dimension, but I still maintained the flow of the universe for me to learn how to manipulate Time and Space. I made sure my Dimension had everything I needed to survive like a farm that I use to grow my food, thou I have to keep casting the Grow Light Spell that chemist use to grow their plants, and I can easily create my own water through magic for me to drink after I let the magic sap away from the water, which wouldn't do me any good since I'll just be taking back my own magic. That is how I survived in my own Dimension by farming my own food and water, thou I did started farming pigs and cows for my source of meat.

In my Dimension I spent years perfecting my control over Time and Space. Because of my time spent mastering these two I developed a form of Immortality, and I still maintained my pre-adult age of 17, which I later learned that Crystal slowed down my aging process. Now I am an immortal 17 year old who is an evil Overlord who can manipulate Time and Space, and has a unbelievable desire for the carnal flesh, yeah, my life rocks. I didn't want to test my Immortality by decapitating or killing myself because I can still feel pain, so I trained beyond my limits to the point that I almost died. My control over Time and Space is at a degree that I can freeze time and move around freely and teleport freely, not even Medea has reached my level.

Thou, there are things that shouldn't be done with Time and Space. For Instance, going back in Time is clearly asking to get killed. To those who travel back in time, they are just asking the Universe to kill them. Whether it is through a Paradox or anomaly, the Universe will get the Time Traveler, eventually, whether through physically killing them or making their lives miserably, the Universe will get them.

Despite my control over Time and Space, it is a risky subject to learn.

And then I moved on to other subjects of Magic.

For starters, I wanted to master Elemental Magic. I already have a mastery control over Fire, Lightning, Water and Earth, so I started mastering my control over Metal and Darkness. Controlling Metal would help me with my forging that I still have trouble to freely manipulate Metal, but the spells come easy to me. Darkness, a corruptive power that will slowly destroy the user, luckily for me I'm already corrupted and my body is filled with my own darkness that I accept who I am, so Darkness comes naturally to me. My control over Darkness isn't to say perfect, but I have enough that my shadow can be manipulated in a way that can act as a bodyguard or an assassin that'll stab people in the back threw the chest.

I used my Dimension so much that I learned many fields of magic, like Boundaries and Shield Magic, Rune Magic, Energy Magic, Life and Death Magic, Blood Magic, and Seals, just in case someone would want to seal me away to get rid of me. I love my Dimension so much that I summoned the Builders again to make another Tower for myself. I spent 11,529,500 Lifeforce for that Tower.

My Minion count increased over the 20 years.

Currently I have approximately 25,500 Squires, 105,000 Archers, 135,000 Knights, 66,500 Rangers, 1600 Builders, 41,750 Maids, 750 Handmaidens, 12,000 Thieves, 21,500 Assassins, 23,000 Mages, 800 Dancers, and 250 Dominatrix. I currently have two types of Minions; Humans and Dark Elves. The Human Minions are currently my main Minion force. I later learned that Ruborian are the dark skin type of Humans so I just mixed up the bloods into humans. It saves me the trouble of having too many types of Minions. I'm still building up and training my Dark Elves to handle the Elves of this world, thou I did add the Elf gene into my Human Minions to keep them young forever with no side effects.

As for my slaves, I've been destroying Bandits, Raiders, Slavers and Halflings camps, and taking their slaves as my own. I've gone to the habit of farming my own slaves and modified a cellblock to produce them.

That reminds me, the Elf Queen I converted into a Dark Elf Queen, I had her changed into a Dominatrix Minion, thou she still retains her skills and power before being converted. With my help and the other Dominatrix, we gangbanged that defiant Elf Queen I wanted to break until she fainted, thou we kept waking her up and continued to have our way with her. She proved difficult to break and I enjoyed every second of it, and I had something planned for her. When we finished having our way and taking a break, she gave me such a fiery glare that I couldn't help but smile at.

That is when I produced a 12 incher with a girth of 2 and a half on her where her clit use to be and locked a ring around the base to keep her from cumming. That is when her real training began. My control with Sex Magic is so refined that I made her extra sensitive, which really broke her mind with the raw need, desire and lust to cum. After another gangbang with her two holes stuffed to its limits and her cock up a tight pussy, her will and mind broke right away. I decided to just torture the Queen until we were satisfied, that was one of the times I had a cock shoved up between my legs. I really enjoyed riding a hard one while dominating and breaking a slave once in a while.

Once we were done, she was a slobbering and gibbering mess of flesh thrusting her hips for release. With her broken I moved her to the other Elven Slaves and had them bent over showing their asses and pussy lips while the Elf Queen was left suspended facing up with her legs spread and mouth gagged. The broken Elf Queen's eyes were blindfolded. She was so broken and in need to cum through her cock that I didn't have to tell her to rape her kin. I just told her there was a pussy that her cock can cum into right in front of her and she just dove right into her fellow Elf Queen's pussy. Even after I took the blindfold off she kept on raping them, she was utterly broken that sex is the only thing on her mind. Soon, the elves got pregnant and gave birth to future slaves that'll serve me.

My Dark Tower soon became filled with enough Minions that I commissioned a town to be built at the bottom of Dark Mountain, the mountain my Tower is built upon, which I named. The Builders worked tirelessly on building homes and farming crops, but they managed to construct homes that rivalled Sprees homes. There I had my Minions live out their lives until I call upon them.

As for the newborn slaves, both human and elves, I had them taken down to the town and had them grow up comfortable enslaved lives. I wasn't going to have my slaves grow up in my dungeon, but I sure had them raised to embrace their sexually enslaved lives under me. It learned that treating slaves cruelly will result into a living hell, which is why I had my Slaves treated fairly. A slave is given food, water, a bed to sleep in, thou their only clothing is a collar and a bdsm harness. When raised and treated correctly, they'll never fight back, and in some cases will join my rank as a Minion. The Minion Slave count is roughly 35,000, with majority of them being Elven Minion Slaves that are currently under my control with many more being born and trained. My Time and Space Magic sure helped me with my Elven production. They are currently training and living in a forest area in my valley in my circle of mountains.

Then there is the equipment and weapons.

There is a reason why a purchased Iron Ingots; for practice. I and my Builders have been spending a lot of time learning how to make weapons and form fitting armor. I cheated with my Dimension to get some experience quickly that I am now able to make my own hidden blade. I spent most of my time figuring out a way to make one and improve on it. With that done I started working on making it my own, while letting my Builders figure out how to make it. To make it my own that only reacts to me, I required a form of magic that doesn't exist in this world, which led me back to the Witch.

We still did our business. I take her slaves to train them and return them for a reward, the reward varies like crystals, money, potions, and items, but most importantly were the books that I soon learned were not from this world. I managed to train all her slaves and acquired all her books that she final gave me a test for her loyalty.

The test is simple, conquer and enslave Spree.

If I conquer and enslave Spree, the Witch will become my servant. Thou the price is a blood ritual that'll add her Blood into my veins to make her subservient to me. The other Witches are willing to become my servants when they learned that Queen Vanessa is forming a blood ritual with me, who knew that the Witch from the shop was actually a Queen of her people. The entire Witch population soon gathered, which is a total of 2035 Witches and they weren't dressed in such bondage attire, turns out that it was just Vanessa's fetish, and they poured all their Dark Magic into creating something called Black Blood, the blood of Walpurgisnacht. From what Vanessa had explained to me, her people are imprisoned in that depressing dimension and need a powerful being to free them, mainly their Devil. Once I free them they'll be loyal to me, that is if I am able to conquer Spree and survive the Black Blood of their Goddess.

Even now, my forces are getting ready for Spree's takeover.

Back to my weapons, one of the books that Vanessa had provided me is a Blood Magic book to forge weapons to become deadly powerful and can only be used by me. I spent many days learning from that book that I realize that with Black Blood I can make my weapons a lot more powerful. But right now, it is beyond my current understanding since Steel or Durium isn't compatible with Black Blood or Blood Magic. I would need to use Arcanium for it, and I only know how to forge Durium. I still need more experience to figure out how to smith Arcanium.

As for the armor;

My Squires and Archers are simply equipped with tight pants or thigh-highs and skirts, undershirt and hooded sweaters or corset, with iron chest plate, pauldrons, gauntlets, armored boots and a belt for their Steel sword. It is a simple set up and easy to make for them to acquire some experience.

My Knights are much more heavily equipped that their armor varies from Minion to Minion. Some of my Knights are wearing Armored Dresses with steel chest plate, gauntlets and pauldrons, with a long skirt with steel plates on the hips and steel greaves. Some of the Knights wore short skirts with steel plates or long skirts with an open slit in front with a sash, and some are wearing capes, cloaks or jackets. Even my Mages took up to wearing Armored Dresses with cloaks or robes that gave the appearance of Jedi Knights.

My Rangers are wearing the same as Archers, only change is that their armor is Steel and wearing clocks, thou their armor are thinner than Knights making it less durable but easier maneuverability.

As for my armor, I wasn't too keen on wearing a dress, but I got into it. My attire starts with a fine made dark violet dress with a long skirt with a slit in the front side to show my leg and black thigh-highs. Next are the armor pieces made out of Durium, the first piece is an armored corset which protects my stomach and hips with attached plates to protect my thighs and rests over the skirt, gauntlets that goes up to my shoulders, greaves that goes over the thigh-highs, then a small plate over the chest, neck and back that are secured by a chain, and to finish the look is a violet caplet that is open in front.

Then there are the weapons, two Durium long-swords, both strapped at the hips, two Durium hidden blades on both gauntlets, and five small enchanted pouches that can hold a large quantity of items that I can pull out daggers, throwing knives and other items that I may find useful. The throwing knives are enchanted in a way that they would teleport to my pouches after a long period of time of no contact with me, very useful so I don't have to go around looking for them.

I wasn't adamant about wearing armor, but I enjoy wearing the fitting dress and long skirt that I can just push aside and let my slaves attend me.

All in all, I am ready to take over Mellow Hills.

"My Lord."

"Hmm," I looked before me to see one my General kneeling before me. "Is my Army ready, Natalia?" I asked my knight who is wearing an armored dress leaning more on the long skirt side.

Natalia Auburn, one of my strongest Knights who has a grasp of her Magic that would make her the fiercest Knight I have. She is a class of Knight called a Magic Knight, a subclass of Knight that can use Magic. She stands 5'7" with a lean build, a measurement of 36-24-36 that I spent training and sleeping with, dark skin that I just can't help but press up against, bright purple eyes, short dark brown hair, and a friendly open personality that I like about her. Out of all my Minions, Natalia is one of my favourites.

"Yes my Lord, your Corps of 40,000 is waiting at the Main Hall," Natalia reported as I nodded before standing up.

"Then let's go meet them," I said as I stood before Natalia. _"What is the situation in Spree Crystal?"_ I mentally asked Crystal since our bond has gotten stronger over the years and she can see everything within her range.

"_**The Lord of Spree has withdrawn his forces from Spree to protect his castle, thus leaving Spree defenseless against the Halflings' attack,"**_ Crystal mentally said to me as she showed me glimpses of the fat Halflings heading towards Spree. _**"It would seem that my Corruption has finally affected them to act irrational."**_

I mentally nodded remembering how the Heroes shattered the Tower Heart and collapsed the cave to keep the Dark Magic from spreading, but what they didn't know was that they were infected the moment they shattered the Tower Heart. Only by a little they were affected, but it is enough for their minds to warp into what I know of them becoming. Already, I can sense through Crystal of the Halflings Gluttony. I can already guess that the other Heroes are turning into their respective Sin, thus making my job of conquering this world easier for me.

There was a reason why I waited for 20 years, other than the fact that I was preparing my army, it was the fact to see how the world would turn out. It would seem that nothing changed from the game, other than the landscaping and structures that are bigger than usual. The only difference is that the world is flowing with Mana that those who are able to use Magic age slowly with some being remarkably young when they should start degrading into a dying individual. Then again, there is the Corrupted Mana that is flowing across the world. Those who absorb it will lose themselves to their dark desires, those who can use Mana of course, while those normal people turn into ugly looking things that I wouldn't want to look at. That would explain why there are so many ugly looking men, not that I saw anything to look at to begin with, but I notice quite a lot of bombshells of women. It would seem that this Corrupted Mana only affects males.

This also had the effect of corrupting the Heroes who took down the previous Overlords. From what I discovered; Melvin Underbelly has been raiding and kidnapping people from Spree to enslave them to appease his appetite, Oberon Greenhaze fell asleep and turn his home into a living nightmare, Sir William the Black… just… just no, Goldo Golderson attacked the elves and enslaved them to mine more gold for himself, Jewel the Thief is still roaming around steeling whatever catches her fancy with Kahn the Warrior behind her destroying all who lays a finger on her, and the Wizard returned to the Council of Magic and has been making ridiculous laws from forbidding children to learn magic to treating them as criminals while making him out to be the Supreme Mage. It seems that the Corruption has got to them that they lost themselves in their respective sin and making the world a cesspool of a place, well on this small portion of the world.

And I have to clean up their damn mess.

"_**Now would be the time to start your conquest,"**_ said Crystal.

I couldn't help but agree as I and Natalia teleported to the Main Hall and came across my Corps of 40,000. They stood on each side of the Hall in an organize fashion of their Companies with a path between them straight toward the Teleportation Gate. I couldn't help but marvel at the fact that I spent many years creating an organized army that is well trained and heavily armed, for this time period.

"My Lord," I shook my head as I unknowingly walked to the Teleportation gate and came across my other two General.

My second General, or first since I made her my first, is Medea Nacht. Over the 20 years she spent most of her time teaching future Mages and training herself to be a role model, hence why she is holding a glaive. She took up the blade when she felt her body ill-prepared for the trials ahead and took up a weapon. A sword didn't do well for her or any other weapon, until she grabbed a quarterstaff. The quarterstaff felt good enough that she was able to hold onto it enough without losing her grip from being attacked. Once she got a grip for the quarterstaff she moved onto a glaive. Her Glaive is Durium made with a few enchantments she had put onto it. From the spar I had with her she can channel lightning or fire magic into the glaive to make her attacks deadlier or cause fear to her enemies.

The third General is a human named Diana Ruth, an Assassin. Like the Assassins of Roma, she is the Grandmaster of all Assassins, wearing black clothes and Durian armor that looked regal. Diana stands 5'2" with a petit curvy figure of 31-19-29, tan skin with dark brown hair that reaches her lower back tied in a braid, and sharp brown eyes. The Grandmaster is a cold calm calculate individual, but when I get her in bed she is a shy meek little sub that is a screamer and a gusher, my favourite combination. Her skills with a blade is second to mine, besides Natalia, she is the second to learn all seven lightsaber forms. Like Natalia, she has access to her Magic, but unlike Natalia whose magic is elemental base, Diana's magic is body enhance base making her faster and stronger, and her awareness is at a level that she can sense other people. With that kind of Magic under her control, she is one of the best assassins I have available.

"Medea, you ready," I asked the Mage who hefted her glaive.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Medea replied.

"Natalia, Diana, you set," I asked the two with Natalia nodding and Diana letting out a hidden blade and sheathing it before she nod at me. "Alright then, Medea you're in charge of Division 4, Natalia you have Division 2, and Diana has Division 3, I got Division 1. Is that clear?"

"Crystal Clear," my Generals replied at once.

"Good, because today is the start of my conquest," I said as I unleashed my power upon that I haven't unleash since I came to this world.

The air felt heavy making it hard for my army to breath and the pressure of my power made the Main Hall shake that majority of my Knights fell to their knees as a few jolts of lightning arched to one spot to another. I couldn't help but grin at the sight of what my power can do. With the power I have I can probably take the whole world on by myself, which I did last time and I wasn't this powerful back then, but I want to take this nice and easy with little loss of life on my side. Now, to say with my power and the army I have created it can be considered overkill when it comes to taking over a backwater world with no source of technology with the populations mentally back in the dark ages, but I don't give a damn. If I'm going to take a world over I'm going to make sure that no rebellion will rise when I'm through with it.

"Well then, let's begin," I said after settling my power letting my army and Generals to recover as I walked up to the Teleportation Gate and thought of the Gate in Mellow Hills.

As soon as my Gate connected with the Gate in Mellow Hills, I stepped onto the Gate that teleported to my first Domain I plan to conquer, among other places.

To be continued

And that raps that part of the story. Now, please write a review to tell me how this is turning out, and I know this is more of a stretch and a preparation chapter considering what is in store in the next chapter.

If that is all, I'm ending this report, Loa.


	3. Chapter 3 The Start of the Conquest

Lord of Admirals, reporting.

I gotta say, the things I think up makes me question whether I should stay far away from my dark side... or should I just stay there. I don't know, I find it refreshing actually. The things I put in this chapter, the dirty bits, is tame considering the things I fantasize about. Anyways, I am making this story my top priority, considering I'm having trouble getting out of the gutter.

Disclaimer; I don't own Overlord, but the OCs are mine.

Chapter 3

**Mellow Hills – Teleportation Gate**

Fresh clean air, the sun is shining, the birds are singing, I really miss this kind of environment. Unfortunately that environment turned to ash in my old world during the war, and because of my desire to conquer and enslave, this world is about to get a bit darker. Thou I prefer the world to have some sort of light for places like this to remain the same. Then again, in my old world, this kind of thing is slowly vanishing, its actually quite nice to see a place like this.

I stepped away from the Teleportation Gate and waited for my Army to arrive to begin my conquest.

Once my army arrived I ordered my army to spread out and advance toward Spree. I had scouts sent ahead to report back anything they come across. They would either deal with it or let the army take care of them at their own risk. As we got closer and closer to Spree my army had some encounters. There were a couple of farms that my army captured the occupants, the males will be sent to workcamps while the women will be determined at the Dark Tower.

For captured women, they would be determined by age, potential, health and virtual. If they are a virgin they will be sent to the dungeon for training. If they are in their prime they'll be sent to the Dungeon to be turned into a Breeding Cow who will be spending the rest of their lives giving birth to future slaves and providing fresh milk, this also determines their health. And if they are skilled and have great potential they'll be sent to the Dark Crystal to be turned and be trained as one of my own Minion. If they are merely children then they will be sent to the Dark Crystal to be brainwashed and sent to one of the towns I own and be sexually enslaved who either will grow up training to satisfy my Minions urges or to become one of loyal Minions.

There were a few bandit and Halfling encounters, but my army easily dealt with them and took whatever they had in possession, even slaves.

I really enjoy being an Overlord.

"My Lord, we are coming up to Spree," Natalia reminded me of the City of Spree that is currently being attacked by Halflings.

As we came to the City of Spree, I immediately sensed an aura that I know so well.

"You sense that Natalia?" I asked my General who nodded to be as I sensed the Corruption within the Halflings. "Alright Natalia, show me what you're capable of," I turned to my Magic Knight who unsheathed her blade and turned to her Corps.

"All forces advance into the City, kill all Halflings in your path, and secure Spree!" Natalia roared as her Division charged into Spree and started laying waste onto the Halflings while capturing any soon to be slaves.

"So eager," I said as I watched the General slaughter those chubby looking Halflings that weren't much of a fight to her. I couldn't help but chuckle at their weak attempts of fighting back. "Medea, Diana," I turned to my other Generals who waited for my command. "Diana, I want you to take care of the… population problem," I ordered while Diana understood my under-meaning of my orders. "And Medea, I want you to assist with Natalia with the Halflings while securing the Town."

Diana nodded as she turned to her Division before motioning to the town and then teleporting away to secure the town.

"Might as well join in on the fun," I said while walking into the town with my two swords drawn with my Division following suit.

The town was somewhat empty, with dead bodies of human guards and villagers on the ground, along with butchered Halflings, and many bound women and children ready to be sent to the Dark Tower. I didn't encounter much Halflings, those who were lucky enough to encounter me end up decapitated by my sword since my aim, which is meant to slice through a thigh ended up where their necks are.

In short, my little army secured the Village of Spree in half an hour. The Halflings were slaughtered and being piled up to be burned, the Villagers of Spree are enslaved and ready to be sent to Work Camps or the Dark Tower. As for my Minions, they are securing the Village and combing it over for anything hidden. So far, all is good, except the scuffle that my Minions are having with a Villager who is fending off my Minions.

This immediately got my attention. Even my Generals who are watching a woman fend off my Minions. The woman in question is someone I would love to have on her knees before me, thou the fire in her eyes is something to take in since she has a Mana Pool, which she unleashed by throwing a large and dark Fire Ball at my Minions. The Dark Fire Ball collided against a shield that one of my Mages Teleported in front of the Fire Ball and casted up the Shield to protect her colleagues. Thou, the explosion sent many flying and injuring many, but not enough to kill.

"Impressive," Medea muttered as she let her arms down which she used to put up a shield before the explosion hit us. "If anyone was hit by that, they would have been incinerated by the explosion, but the shockwave was powerful enough to injure some of the Knights," she replied as we continued to watch the lone woman tense up as she is surrounded by multiple Knights, Assassins, and Mages. "With more experience, she'll become one powerful Mage."

"Her form can use some work, give her a round in the Ring and she'll become a skilled fighter," Natalia said of the woman and Diana just watched since she only trains those who can become Assassins.

"Might as well end this now," I said before I Teleported in front of the woman who looked spooked of my sudden appearance. "Hi," I simply said before I casual swing one of my swords at her neck, which she ducked and countered with an under swing that I blocked with my other sword. "Not bad, not bad, but could use a bit more power," I replied before I pushed her blade back an inch before I used that inch to hit her sword with enough power that sent her flying into a wall that held true.

The woman collapsed onto the ground and groan as she tried to get back up, but fell back unconscious.

"Take her to the Dark Crystal, I want her immediately trained and ready," I ordered as a Mage Teleported next to the woman and Teleported away as I looked upon my army. "Secure the Village! I want this Village emptied for the Builders to work safely for them to rebuild the Village into a Fortress! Natalia, I want your Division to return to the Teleportation Gate and patrol the grounds as the Builders build a Fortress. While you're at it, there is a Halfling Slave Camp just South East from here I want you to eliminate and secure," I ordered Natalia who immediately bowed before turning to her Division to head back to the Gate before heading to the Slave Camp. "Diana, as for your Division, I want you to scout out the Western area of Spree and to secure a camp along the Beach. Once done, a group of Builders will start on working on a Port and I want you to keep it safe," Diana immediately nodded before she disappeared along with her Division. "As for you," I turned to Medea who raised her hand up in the air.

"I know, secure the Slaves and return to my duties," she said as she went to the Slaves and Teleported a group, which was followed by more Slaves being Teleported away.

As for myself, I immediately ordered my Division to the Eastern part of the Village to keep the Halflings at bay, while I headed to the Witch's Shop.

Securing Spree under an hour is something that I foresaw. The Army I brought along was just too large for town guards and small numbers of Halflings. If there was any threat against my army, it would be another equally numbered army with the training and equipment to match. So far, my army is just too vast for Spree, and too powerful. Hell, my Generals are meant to take down powerful foes. If there is going to be a hero who can take on my army alone, which is entirely impossible and idiotic, but let's just hypothesise, then my Generals will take that Hero down. I made sure to cover all my bases and leave nothing to chance. This way, nothing will come back to me and bite me in the ass.

"That was fast," Vanessa replied as I entered her shop and to see her wearing something that isn't so revealing.

"What's with the getup?" I asked the Witch who sighed as we entered the door to the Witch Dimension to see that her castle is full of activity.

"All surviving Witches have been gathering in my castle, so I have to dress… this," she motioned to her tight fitting black leather pants that is low cut that her bikini thong is showing and black leather boots, a black leather crop top that pushes her breasts up, leather laced arm bands, and leather bolero short sleeved jacket. Even if she's not wearing something revealing, she can still show enough skin that is enticing enough, she's still wearing her custom witch hat thou, which she has the habit of treating it like a cowboy hat. "I take it that you captured Spree?" she asked as I nodded to her. "Perfect, then we can do the Ritual now."

We walked further into Vanessa's castles and walked by many Witches who are enjoying Vanessa's slaves that were trained by me, thou there are some Witches who are training her slaves to fulfill their own needs, while some Witches are enjoying Vanessa's hospitality. So, it isn't something new to me, thou there are many maids who are being sexually assaulted, which they are trained to accept and fulfill their Mistress' needs.

Further into the Castle, we entered a fortified room that many Witches formed into a circle that are pooling their Magic Pool into a black floating orb at the center of their circle. The amount of magic in the room and in that black orb is so massive that it can only measure up to the Dark Crystal.

"So, what's the story?" I asked Vanessa who sighed as we entered the circle and walked up to the black orb.

"This," she motioned to the black orb, "is the blood of the Dark Witch Goddess Walpurgisnacht."

"Walpurgisnacht," I said since I know a little bit about the Witching Night.

"Long story short, Walpurgisnacht was one of the Four Deities on this side of the world. She was a fuck buddy to the Succubus Goddess who had an affair with the Forgotten God, who was with a relationship with the Mother Goddess. Contrary to popular belief, the Mother Goddess is a bitch," Vanessa coldly muttered as I just watched the Witch continued to grumble. "Her vengeance can be considered diabolical, excessive, and harmed anything that got in her way. She banished away the Forgotten God into the Abyss while erasing his existence by making mortals forgetting him. I don't even remember what his original name was. As for the Succubus Goddess, the Mother Goddess viciously ripped her powers out of her body and sealed it away into a statue while banishing her into the underworld. And just for the hell of it, the Mother Goddess struck Walpurgisnacht down and used her body and power to create this Dimension and sealed her followers into it," she said before looking at the Black Blood before her. "After many years, me and my sisters have been gathering what little was left of our Goddess into this Black Blood."

"What of the Mother Goddess?" I asked Vanessa of the Bitch I'm going to kill since this Goddess is going to interfere with my conquest.

"Don't know, as far as we know, she just vanished," Vanessa said as she pulled out a knife. "The ritual is simple since we already did the hard part," she ran the knife across her palm and raises it above the Black Blood to let her blood drop into the Black Blood. The Black Blood pulsed as it absorbed Vanessa's blood before she motioned me to grab the knife. "Cut open your dominate hand and palm the Black Blood."

I looked at the knife and the Black Blood cautiously before sighing.

After removing my gauntlet on my left hand, I grabbed the knife and ran the edge across my palm before planting it on top of the Black Blood. Immediately, I felt a pulse go across my left arm and throughout my body before the Black Blood began absorbing into my open wound. Once the Black Blood entered my wound, my body suddenly felt like it was on fire that I ended up on my knees and clutching my chest with my dominate hand. My mind felt like it was going to explode, but it wasn't anything that I experienced before.

"_**What's this? An Overlord?"**_ I gasped as I found myself standing, wearing nothing, and in an area that I recognized as the Witches' Dimension, only on a different plane of existence. _**"It's been a long time since someone other than a Witch strong enough to survive the Black Blood's takeover survive, but considering that Vanessa provided her blood I can see why she picked you,"**_ I turned to the voice to see a just as naked woman with long light brown hair and piercing green eyes that holds so much experience, a body that I couldn't help but look at with her DD size breast, narrow waist, wide hips, long legs that ends with delicate looking feet, and a smile that just seems so devious.

"Walpurgisnacht?" I asked as the woman nodded.

"_**That is one of my names and it is really more of a title, but you can just call me Nacht,"**_ she said to me before she snapped her fingers that I ended up immediately on my back and being restrained down.

"What-," a finger was placed over my mouth in a hush manner and Nacht is currently straddling me. But what got my attention is the hooded look into her fluttering eyes that is so filled with so much lust and desire that she I immediately know that there is no escaping from what is to come. Soon I felt her other hand run across my lower lips that she conjured up a large 11 incher between my legs.

"_**My bodies been disassembled for a very long time while my mind remained intact,"**_ she said as she began stroking me that I couldn't help but groan._** "For a very long time I watched my children fulfill their carnal desires for many, many years, that my reformed body is currently overflowing with so much lust that I'm having trouble controlling myself," **_Nacht explained as she started to grind onto my member. _**"Whether you like it or not, I will sate my lust,"**_ Nacht said as she guided me into her tight pussy lips that had my hissing of how tight she was. _**"It's been such a long time,"**_ she moaned out as she settled against my hips and gave me a look that I know I won't be leaving for a while.

**5 Days Later**

"God Damn IT!" I cursed as I pulled Nacht up against me as her legs, arms and body held onto me for dear life while she came over my cock while I cum into her greedy pussy. As for me, I'm sitting up with Nacht in my lap with my arms holding her up against me and my hand grasping that tight ass. It's been 5 days of continuous sex, and I'm not even sure I can last any longer. Sure I enjoy the carnal flesh, but I like it on my terms, not some goddess who is doing everything she can to drain me dry. At least I can keep on going, I sure as hell am not going to let this woman outlast me in my own game.

"_**My, you're really resilient, aren't you,"**_ Nacht said as she rested her head against one of shoulders and calm down from our long session. _**"Usually those I have sex with ended up dying from absorbing my dark and potent Mana that they'll dissolve from it."**_

"I know," I said since I felt my body is molding in a way to accept Nacht's Magic that is very potent, much more potent than Crystals. "Satisfied?" I asked Nacht who moaned against me.

"_**Definitely,"**_ she said before she pulled away from and tried to stand up, but collapsed down onto my lap and impaled herself and screamed from her sudden orgasm.

I couldn't help but grin and grasp Nacht's ass and pulled her up against me that her hips are pressed up against my own with my cock buried to the hilt inside her. Nacht gasped as her body shook from the sudden pleasure her overstimulated pussy is feeling. I couldn't help but grin at the thought of outlasting this woman, and I couldn't help but rock Nacht's body in a slow fuck that had her pleading for me to stop.

"_**You're… unbelievable,"**_ Nacht gasped as she clutched onto me as a lifeline as I continued rocking her up against me. Nacht's body shook as she mewed onto my shoulder. _**"I see why Vanessa has so much faith in you,"**_ she said as she tried to calm her overstimulated body and to stop herself from turning into a wanton slut, but her trembling continued to increase. _**"Alright, you convinced me."**_

I raised an eyebrow at that as Nacht pulled herself away and lean back to look at me.

"_**Please don't take this lightly, but my children are… well, children. They need guidance and the right environment to grow, and this Dimension isn't a place for my children to grow in. I can't guide them after being disassembled for a long time that I can't maintain my form for long,"**_ Nacht gave a sadden look before she smiled at me before she leaned up to and rested her forehead against mine. _**"What better person to guide my children than the Overlord herself,"**_ she said before her form began to darken and her power began absorbing into my own. _**"Beware of the Mother Goddess, you're going to need Ultima and Chaos to destroy her. Ultima is in the Underworld, but you need her power to awaken her, and Chaos is in the Abyss, you might as well destroy him because he won't help you,"**_ she warned me before her form vanished and her power began swirling into me. _**"Please guide my children and look after them, and take my power and go forth, you have my blessing of becoming Walpurgisnacht."**_

Nacht's power began absorbing into me that all I can see is her black aura before everything turned black.

I groaned as I felt like I just went through a marathon of hot passionate sweaty… oh, right, I did have sex with a goddess… I thought she was supposed to be a devil. Oh well. Still, my body is still recovering after spilling all that fluid and my muscles are sore. The cold hard stone against my back isn't helping my case. I really need to stop waking up on the floor.

"Overlord," I groaned as I felt something tight against my member and weight pressing down against my hips repeatedly.

I opened my eyes and blinked to clear my sight to see Vanessa bouncing on me with her sweat covered body, her large breasts hypnotizing me, and her hair flaying around and sticking to her skin as she rode me for all she was worth. Whether she noticed that I was watching her or not, she didn't care.

"How long was this going on?" I groaned as I grabbed her hips and began meeting her thrusts that caused her to scream and throw her head back.

"5… 5 Months!" Vanessa screamed as she finally slammed herself down, cumming her brains out as I let out a load into the Witch Queen. After she finished cumming she collapsed on top of me while I recovered from the fuckathon that I was not aware of, thou I was aware of my time with Nacht and I really can't find myself complaining.

I sighed as I finally relaxed before I sat up with Vanessa in my arms and saw that she wasn't the only one who was riding me. The room definitely held the musky smell of sex, cum and sweat that I know that I'll be carrying that smell for a while, even if I take a long bath to wash off the scent. All around me are completely out of it Witches who had their turn with me, and Vanessa looks to be the only coherent one here.

"So," I said gaining the Witch Queen's attention. "Ready to leave this Dimension?" I asked her as I pulled her close to me, earning a moan.

Her second response was to roll her hips.

5 Months, I've been gone for 5 fuckin months.

And I have to say my Minion Generals, and Crystal, know how to be productive with their time.

Natalia took in an apprentice by the name Reina Rose, who turned out to be the woman who was fending off my Minions. She trained her in all forms of combat and turned Reina into a Magic Knight who uses Fire Magic. Natalia did as she was ordered; she cleared out the Halfling Camp and slaughtered all Halflings in that area while bringing in more slaves. Once she completed that she had her Division protect the Teleportation Gate as the Builders build a Fortified Fortress to protect it. After that she returned to Spree and did the same thing.

As for Diana she scouted the Western front and eliminated possible threats from bandits to stray Halflings. She secured a suitable area for me to build a Port Town with some docks and a shipyard, and from what Crystal have showed me, the Western Sea is open enough for routes to go all over the world. Teleportation can be useful, but I need alternative means for my Minions to travel and I'm not entirely sure Teleporting will not be useful for long distance. Diana's Division also found a Smelter, a Steel Smelter to be precise. I'm always curious how a smelter always work. From my experience a Smelter is a magic-base item that uses magic to transmute raw material, being lava, into a form of metal. A smelter needs Mana to fuel it, and the Dark Crystal is what fuels the Smelter's need for Mana. What I'm really interested in is making my own Smelters, like making Titanium or other metals. From what I can tell, Durium is by far stronger than Steel, and has some form of Magical Resistance. I want to see if I can make my own smelter than is strong both physically and magically.

Once the area was secured, Natalia began her duties of fortifying Spree into a Fortress. She had the Builders tear down the unnecessary structures, like the stone statue of the King of Spree, a waste of space, and made a castle-like structure that acts like a Fortress. The materials that were used to build such Fortress came from a Quarry that she found and built a Slave Work Camp to work there.

With the slaves put to work, which were mainly the males and some defiant women who need to be humiliated and worked to their limits by stripping them, wearing harnesses, securely bound that they can't escaped, and used like horses to drag crates out of the area. Most of the women were given nipple piercings with rings to be used as leash holders, and given strapped dildos between their legs that are partially in that each step they took would give them enough stimulation but not enough to reach their peaks. This is an affective form of training disobedient slaves, which weakens their will to give in to their desires. Of course the males aren't allowed to touch them, which just frustrates the hell out of them. If they try anything with my slaves, well, let's just say they forfeit their lives.

With the Fortress taken care of, Natalia got tired of the relentless assaults from the Halflings. So she took her Division, and her apprentice Reina, to wipe out the Halflings. They never stood a chance with their training, weapons, and use of Magic. Natalia herself killed the Halfling Leader Melvin Underbelly. With the Halfling Leader dead, Natalia did something that I would have expected her to do.

She wiped out the Halfling Race… what was left of them.

Honestly, the Halflings became deranged cannibals that ate anything meaty or sweet. They ate everything, cows, chickens, humans, which explains why there are few human slaves that were recovered. The most horrifying thing is that they ate their weak, which were the women and children. When Natalia attacked the Halfling Homes, there were no signs of civilians, just guards fighting over a piece of meat that was too small to be of a cow, or a human. With that in mind, Natalia wiped the Halflings out with no second thought.

With the Halfling destroyed and their territory burned to the ground to get rid of the retched smell, Natalia returned to Spree and came to the sight of the Fortress under attack by the King of Spree's Guards.

The Fortress of Spree is heavily fortified that the King's Guards were charging into their own slaughter. Rangers and Archers were letting off arrow after arrow with pinpoint accuracy that the Guards' armor didn't have a chance. Natalia's Division wasn't needed to help the Fortress' Defense, but they did pick off the survivors that tried to retreat. With the attack diverted and Natalia returning from her mission, Natalia moved on to another mission with Diana and her Assassins to assist her.

Natalia and Reina went to Castle Spree to have some… words with the King of Spree. While the guards' attention were on the two who were sent to the Throne room at sword point, Diana and her Assassins climbed the Castle Walls and began systematically killing the guards while not setting off any alarms. Once the two entered the Throne Room, both began slaughtering the King and his guards, while Diana killed off what is left outside until she moved inside and began killing what is a threat. They never stood a chance.

The King of Spree is dead and Mellow Hills is now under my control. Of course that happened in the first month.

In the second month of my time getting reversed gangbanged, General Xinastra Wrathborne, the Elf Queen I turned into a Dominatrix Minion, began investigating the Forests that are south-west of Mellow Hills since the forest is expanding quite exponentially that it is worrying, and it looked like unhealthily and unnaturally dark. She entered the forest with a small Platoon that is small and fast enough to move that they reported back of all the Elves are gone or dead, or lingering ghosts, and corrupted monstrosities that use to live in the forest. General Medea Nacht and Xinastra Wrathborne went into the forests and began purging of these Elf Ghosts and whatever twisted creature that lived in the forest. Both pretty much purged the forest of anything living, considering how corrupted and nightmarish the forest had become, but Xinastra came across a tree that gave off Life Mana that kept its surrounding area from being corrupted.

Medea took an interest in said tree and began researching it, while Xinastra went back to slaying Blood Unicorns, gross looking toads, and those weird looking skull creatures.

Then Xinastra found the source of the Forest's Corruption, which I knew of the Elf Hero Oberon Greenhaze, who fell asleep next to a tree that melded with him. Xinastra didn't hesitate to give the command to destroy the shield that was protecting him, thou she had to split up and find the nodes that were powering the shield since the shield was pervious to any form of attacks. Once she destroyed those, she immediately slaughtered whatever came out to protect Oberon and burn the sorry excuse of a tree. With that taken care of, the Forests became mine, which Xinastra took it upon herself to build a Fortress in the Forest that is run by Dark Elf Minions, which I didn't mind. From the reports I got, she pretty much turned the Fortress into a Dominating Slave Fortress that trains Slave Elves.

While Xinastra was in Evernight Forest, she came across some ruins that she discovered as the Temple of the Mother Goddess. Immediately, Medea began researching the ruins to learn more about the Mother Goddess. The information she came back with is that there was a statue of herself that was supposed to reside in the Temple. So it was ok to assume that someone took the statue, which she was able to prove when she came back with Jewel the Thief naked and bound with Kahn the Warrior's head in tow.

I was honestly not expecting that.

Medea did not fuck around when it came to fighting. She doesn't gloat, she doesn't talk, she just analyse the situation and do what musts be done, which is how she took down two Heroes by herself. She Teleported behind Jewel, hit her in the back of the head with her glaive, conjured up a condensed Fire Disk and flung it at Kahn's neck, which decapitated the unsuspected Hero.

In short, that's 4 Heroes down and 3 more to go.

Jewel the Thief was left in Xinastra's hands after Medea left her in her care, which she spent so much time interrogating, while training, the woman of the whereabouts of her villages. It didn't take long for Xinastra to get the information and sent Jewel to the Breeding Chambers to be turned into a Breeding Cow.

For the third month, Diana traveled to the Ruborian Desert with a small squad to the east. Once she got there, she opened a Teleportation Gate to let her Division to exit out of. After her Division exited out of the Gate, she secured the surrounding area for the Builders to build a suitable Fortress to handle the desert. As she was securing the Desert, she ran across a few patrolling Ruborian Raiders, which she took care of and captured any that survived. She came across a few Sandworms that nearly ate a few Minions, but a well-placed Fire Bomb spell aimed inside the creature would kill the damn thing.

From the information that Jewel the Thief provided, Diana attacked every Ruborian settlement across the Ruborian Desert. Like Medea, she did not talk or hesitate when it came to fighting. Diana's Division is entirely Assassin base, with a few trained Mages here and there, Diana was able to take each settlement quietly and with no loses on her side. Can't say the same about the Ruborians thou. It took Diana to take the Ruborian Desert 2 Months to capture, and another to secure the Desert for a suitable training ground for her Assassins.

While Diana was waging a war in the Ruborian Desert, everyone else was securing my Domains. The Fortress of Spree is complete with a 10m wall around the Fortress and is currently building a town around it, once the outer wall is completed. The Spire of Spree, where the Castle of Spree uses to be, is now a lookout with a small Division to keep the area secure. The Port of Spree is completed with a small town, a large dock, a shipyard, and a new boat that is currently awaiting a Captain, Crew, and Cannons. The Fortress of Evernight is completed that the Elf Slaves are living in a comfortable environment while enslaved of course, and are currently going through a training program to see if they have what it takes to become a Minion Slave.

The Minion Slave Program is a Program I had set up for Slaves to become my Minions.

First, they have to be born as a slave, like say their birth mother is a Breeding Cow, or an actual slave that got pregnant by one of the Minions. The slave will be raised with the mother who will be in charge of teaching their child the rules and install servitude to the child, and will be trained physically, mentally, and sometimes magically at a Training Camp. Those who are well trained will become a Slave Minion to continue on training in their respective fields, thou the starting Classes are Squire, Archer, and Mage. Those who don't make the cut are trained sexually to become a potential Dominatrix, Dancers, or Maids. And if they don't make it sexually, they'll just return to their homes and live as Slaves, while getting pregnant once every 5 years. If a slave gets out of line, they'll lose whatever comfort enslaved lives they have and be sent to a Work Camp where they'll be broken physically and mentally. If they try anything else, they'll be sent to the Dungeons to become Breeding Cows where they'll spend the rest of their lives giving birth until they die. The Cows dying is highly unlikely since the Dark Tower and Crystal sends Mana across the entire Tower, which helps keeping the slaves alive and lengthens their life span. Not to mention that the Potions that Medea makes makes them healthy and fertile, makes them tight as if they were virgins, which is a blessing since no one wants to fuck a loose cunt, and turns them out, which essentially destroys their free will and makes them slaves to their own body. Not to mention it heightens their pleasure points and turns their pain receptors into pleasure, so they'll enjoy their harsh treatment. So far, the program is turning well.

"Which leads me to this sorry sight," I said as I looked at a bound woman who is frog tied, arms bound behind her back, gagged, blindfolded, nipples pierced and weighted, wearing a harness that is currently being used to keep her hanging in the air. "What have you been doing to her?" I asked a Dominatrix who is attending to this woman.

"All kinds of things really," the Dom replied as she circled around the bound woman. "This slave wouldn't shut up about the balance this, the balance that. I got real tired of her mouthing off about restoring this balance that I had to gag her and give her few rounds. Sorry to say this but I took her virginity," the Dom sorrowfully bowed to me, but I just waved her off.

"Don't worry about it, we all make mistakes, not that I have any intentions of turning her into a Witch. So, did you at least do some interrogation?" I asked the Dom who looked like a novice with simple leather getup of bra, panties, elbow gloves, thigh high heeled boots, and garter straps.

"Yes, after giving her a round with the flogger and the candle, this slave kept saying something about being the daughter of the Wizard, but with her sorry excuse of a Mana Pool, kind of hard to believe. I tried asking her simple questions like 'What's your name?' which she just gave me the cold shoulder. That didn't last long," the Dominatrix grabbed a paddle and smacked the woman in the ass, making her scream behind the gag. "After a few rounds with a paddle she called herself Rose, which is incorrect," she smacked the woman again and earned another gagged scream. "It took a while for her to get the idea that her name is slave and not that excuse of name, after all, slaves don't deserve names," she said before thrusting the handle of the paddle in the slave's ass earning a louder gagged scream and harsh thrashing from the slave.

"Anything else," I asked the aroused dominatrix who gave a thoughtful look while pumping the paddle in the slave's ass in long slow strokes.

"Yeah, she heard of a new Overlord in the area and made plans to meet you. It appears she planned on manipulating you to become her puppet to restore this balance. What's with this slave and the balance?" the Dom angrily smacked the slave's hanging breast making her thrash from the sudden jolt of pain while shuddering as the paddle started feeling weird in her ass. "Anyways, she came to Spree in hopes of either getting the King under her thumb or yours with a group of refugees. Unfortunately, the King was corrupt and sent her and the refugees into prison for trespassing. She was imprisoned for 3 days before General Natalia and Diana attacked the castle. This is when she came across Diana who was slaughtering guard after guard until she saw the prisoners. Diana thrown a sleep bomb in the cells to knock them out, and ended up in my care," the Dom reported as she removed the paddle from the slave's ass and set it down before grabbing a rod of beads that start off small and ends with a large 2 incher. "General Fiona ordered me to prep this one to get ready for her in the Breeding Chambers, all this one is good for is growing future slaves," the Dom said as she started easing the rod of beads up the slave's ass, earning muffled groans. "Damn she's tight. If I don't do this, General Fiona may end up actually breaking this ass."

"Have fun," I told the Dom as I left her and the slave that is supposed to be a Mistress in the first Overlord Game.

I never actually liked Rose as my Mistress when I played the game Overlord, because of her light persona and how she turned out in the second game. When I was playing Overlord, I always thought as being Evil is canon, and Redemption is just no fun at all and it went against everything that the Overlord stood for, being Fucken Evil. Which is probably why I don't like Rose as my Mistress, not that I would pick her, but because of how the overall result of choosing Redemption over Domination turned out. Then there is the second Overlord game, which fixed the Redemption and Domination choices into Destruction and Domination. Of course I picked Domination because I can't rule over anything if I destroyed everything. Then there is the fact that Rose is a Manipulator who is confusing as hell and wants Balance of Good and Evil, but causes unnecessary mass destruction, death and confusion when she brought that damn hippy elf to destroy the Tower Heart that caused a plague. The woman is a menace and would cause unwanted harm to my growing Empire.

It would be best if she is nothing more than a broken Breeding Cow who can only think about licking pussy, sucking cock, and having a cock shoved up her ass or pussy.

As for the idea of a Mistress, from what Crystal told me I require a Mistress to command over my Minions and Empire in my place if an event left my incapacitated or killed. This way she'll rule until I either return or miraculously come back to life or my heiress is old enough to take over. From what Crystal said with my current power, I can have 5 Mistresses. So at the moment I chose Vanessa, the Witch Queen as my Mistress since she practically devoted her loyalty and the fate of the Witches to me, not to mention her tastes run along my own. Also, Vanessa is scary powerful, magically superior to Medea and physically compared to Natalia and Diana. I made it a test for my Mistress to defeat 3 of my Generals to become my Mistress; Vanessa defeated all 5 of my Generals.

Then there is the subject of Walpurgisnacht, what she gave me is her potent and dark Mana that the Witches use, but much more refined to the point that Dark and Sex Magic is a lot more easier and powerful to use, and gives me a Secondary Pool of Mana. This also has the side-effect of making any type of Magic that has a Dark connection much more potent. As for Black Blood, it is gone, all used up in my ritual to become Walpurgisnacht, which turned out to be a title to the most powerful Witch, which turned out that I became one because of the Ritual. It also had a side effect of turning my 5'3" to 5"8 and giving me a dark tan look now, which just gives me a more exotic look, and I can't complain with D size breast now.

So far, I have 2 Sources of Mana Pools, one being my own, and the other being the Witch Mana. This will help me in the long run since Witch Mana is by far stronger than my own Mana, but also noticeable with its black sparkly ink looking aura. Then there is the Dark Crystal, or I like to refer as Crystal, is a large Dark Crystal that feeds me or replenishes my Mana whenever I am in the Tower or on a Teleportation Gate. From what Crystal tells me, she used to be evil and maleficent with no intelligence, other than doing as the Overlord commanded of her. Ever since the Seven Heroes shattered her original self, that evil presence vanished and gave her intelligence, but she still remained evil. It's like saying a fish that lived in a small tank is moved into the ocean, the fish is still a fish and the fish is now in unknown territory with knowledge of the small tank.

This is why Crystal called upon me to become an Overlord, it's all she knows. All that evil is gone, but the memories and will is still there. The Evil Presence Spell is no longer what it seems; it's more along the line of Subjugation and Will Destroying, and Enslavement Spell. The concept is gone, but nothing actually changed. I could have changed Crystal. I could have said no and do something different, but I chose not to. After all, it's all I know, and I enjoy it. I enjoy enslaving others to my will, I enjoy breaking a woman's life to serve as my pet, I enjoy raising a young girl into being my obedient little cunt licker, I enjoy all these things, and I will never change it for nothing else.

But what I hate most in life is that someone that is out to ruin my life to input their own views upon my own to control me, and I will show no mercy upon such individuals.

I left the private room to leave the 2 alone and entered the Main Dungeon Hall and came across a scene that I couldn't help but smile at.

The Dungeon is an abundant amount of activity, Dominatrix Minions lounging around a seating area with a slave or two between their legs talking to each other, a slave chained to wall and on her knees getting a fucking of her life, a Dominatrix punishing a slave with a whip while a group of slaves watch, a number of wooden horses are in use with a slave on them and chained or weighted down on, a line of slaves chained up against a wall watching the activities in the main dungeon hall, and a circle of Dominatrix Minions and Witches watching Vanessa let a young teen lose herself to Vanessa's cock.

All in all, my type of fun.

"Overlord," a Minion walked up to me and bowed before motioning to why I'm in the Dungeon.

"I'm looking for Fiona," I told the Minion who nodded and pointed to the circle where the circle is where Vanessa is letting a slave ride her.

"W-why… why does… it feels s-so go~ood!" the young teen moan out as she throws her head back as her body shook through an orgasm while her hips continued on gyrating against Vanessa's member.

"Damn, this is fun," Vanessa growled out as she held the teen's hips and kept thrusting into her, before she noticed me watching. "Oh hey, what brings you down to my playground?" she asked as she went back to thrusting into the teen that is a sweat and moaning mess. As for why she is calling my dungeon her playground is because she spends most of her time in the dungeon, also she screens slaves for possible virgins to perform a ritual for them to become a Witch.

"Looking for Fiona," I said before Vanessa motioned to the only Dominatrix Minion wearing armored bondage attire.

Said Dominatrix Minion is wearing black leggings with scaled Durium greaves, a black miniskirt with garter straps holding the black leggings, a tight Durium bustier that pushes up her breast, black leather elbow gloves with Durium gauntlets with scaled Durium armor up her left arm, and a neck piece to finish the look. She has long black hair that is tied in a braid that reaches her hips, light pale skin, sharp green eyes, red lipstick, and is intently watching the slave debase herself in front of people.

"Hmm, you were looking for me?" she asked as she walked over to me while watching the Vanessa screw the slave's brain out.

"Yes, you see, there is a slave I want you to… completely break," I said to Fiona who raised an eyebrow to me.

"Complete Destruction of the mind, body and soul, with the mind broken, and soul imprisoned in the tainted body," Fiona muttered in thought before a smile came upon her lips. "Aye, I can do that," she smirked before she went back to watching Vanessa thrust her cock up the sloppy pussy lips.

"Ah, ah, I can't… I can't think anymore… everythi-everything is going so fast! I-I don't know… I don't know what's going on anymore!" the slave screamed as she held herself to keep herself from losing herself from an orgasm that shook her body. The slave's eyes are so unfocused and hooded with lust that she can't even tell that there are people watching her lose herself. Even the slaves are watching, some with desire or lust, some who would want to be in her position, and some with curiosity.

"Kukuku, she's almost there," Vanessa smiled as she sat up and brought the slave up against her, who immediately held onto Vanessa for dear life, while Vanessa grabbed the slave's ass to continue on with her ritual. "She's almost there!" she hissed out as she began bringing the slave down her member harder while thrusting up faster in fast quick strokes.

"Staup, zometh-someting iza hapenin," the slave slurred out as her breathing is heavy with her tongue hanging out and drool trailing down the side of her mouth, and her eyes are vacant that her mind is having trouble keeping up.

"Damn right, something is happening," Vanessa growled as she screamed out her release, which sparked a mind destroying orgasm to run across the slave's body that arched her back, flipped her head back, let out a silent scream, toes curling, and Mana to explode from her body. "There it is," Vanessa smirked a victory smirk as she watched the slave float in the air as her Mana exploded from her body that is a light pink, before it turned black and engulf the slave's body into a sphere.

The black sphere stayed in the air for a while before it pulsed like a heartbeat. Soon, cracks form on the sphere that spread across, and the sphere exploded sending potent Mana across the dungeon. Vanessa continued on smirking as the slave floated down onto her arms, which she soon began cradling the young slave.

"Welcome to the fold, young Witch," Vanessa said to the sleeping young teen Witch and soon laid back to rest with the newborn Witch in her arms.

"I always wondered how Witches are made," Fiona said before she and I left the Witch Mistress to rest as we left the dungeon to the Main Hallway and entered the Lounge Hall.

The Lounge Hall is an area that is quite tame compared to the Dungeon since there are fully trained slaves that have these devoted look in their eyes that are so full of life.

It is quite difficult to break a slave to accept their new lives, which usually ends up with empty defeated eyes that I sometimes like to see, but are just not what I need at the moment. To make them devoted to their enslaved lives is quite difficult, but can be easily achieved through countless methods. Drugs are my least favourite, which can be counterproductive when they become addicted to it, but I use potions to enhance their bodies to crave pleasure and pain, and among other things. Brainwashing and Mind Magic is another that I use to make them accept their enslaved lives that makes it easier and makes the slave question themselves, which is a perfect time to make them accept their new lives. Imprisonment and feeling of helplessment, this method takes away their freewill and makes them dependent on the enslaver, which is what a Slaver prays upon. When trained corrected, a Slave will enjoy their new life.

"So, about this slave you want me to destroy," Fiona started as she sat down and held a naked slave across her lap that she used her left arm to hold her back while reaching around to fondle the slave's left breast and used her right to caress the slave's pussy lips.

"She's the daughter of the Wizard," I stated as I just sat down and let a slave wearing lingerie to sit on my lap and rest her head on my shoulder, which resulted with me holding her firm thighs.

"Really now, what brought this cruel fate across her?" Fiona asked as she casually slipped her fingers into the slave in her lap and lightly began fingering her, making the slave moan and whither in her arms.

"Let's just say she planned on manipulating me," I said as the slave in Fiona's grasp rolled her hips against her fingers.

"Oh, you want to make her an example," Fiona stated as she pressed her thumb against the slave's clit, making her scream and raise her hip as she rode out her orgasm. Fiona pulled her pussy juiced covered hand from the slave's snatch and brought it to the slave's mouth who eagerly began licking up her own juice. "Where do you want me to break her?"

"Dark City," I replied, which made Fiona smile as she grabbed the slave in her lap and flipped her upside down and raised her so that her pussy is just close enough for her to start feasting upon.

"You want the Slaves to know what'll happen to those who'll try to rebel against you," Fiona stated as she took a whiff of the slave's quim and give it a light lick, which earn her a yelp. "I can do that, just provide the stage and I'll do my job in front of the slaves," she said before she started eating the slave out until the slave screamed out her release, which Fiona started drinking upon the gushing slave's juices. "I can never get enough of this," she smiled as she carefully let the slave down across her lap to let her rest and cleaned herself off. "I presume she's going to be a Breeding Cow," she stated with me nodding. "Good, this'll show them what'll happen to those who defy you."

"When can you start?" I asked the Dominatrix who leaned back on her seat in thought as her hand trailed across the slave's smooth legs.

"Whenever the stage is set," she replied.

"The stage is ready, just waiting on you," I said to the Dominatrix who nodded.

"I'll start tomorrow at noon," she answered before she stood while carefully positioning the slave on the couch and teleported away, leaving me and the sleeping slave that is resting up against me, not that I mind.

With her gone, I just sat in the lounge and watched the activities that are going on in the Main Lounge.

The Main Lounge can be described as a… strip club, but much more lighter and comfortable environment with the Dancers are more along the lines of sensual dancers and not those hardcore ones. The place is just filled with piles of pillow with a few large cushions and many comfortable seats. A bar that is serving milk and water, since getting or making alcohol is difficult. As for the milk, its actually women's breast milk that the Breeding Cows and slaves produce, turns out that breast milk is a lot more healthier than cow milk, and just as delicious. As for entertainment, there are maids going about serving the minions who give out orders for drinks, dancers who are wearing harem outfits and sensually dance, and slaves who handle the Minions sexual urges, thou some dancers help out in that department. So far, there are no complaints coming from either the slaves or minions, not that the slaves are complaining since they are trained to enjoy it and the minions know the rules when it comes to the Main Lounge.

The simple rule when it comes to slaves in the Main Lounge is to not harm any of the slaves. The slaves in the Main Lounge are fully trained, there is no need to harm or force them. They'll do anything they are ordered to do, from continuously masturbating in front of a crowd to being ordered to go down on a fellow slave. They'll do anything, other than orders that may cause harm or go against me. I made sure that my trained slaves are protected and will never turn against me.

As for my Minion Generals they turned out great. When I thought up the concept of my Minion Generals, it is for them to have some form of command over Minions with no power to command against me and have the strength and power to fight powerful individuals. So far, they are turning out great with their command of their own Divisions and slaughtering of the Heroes. Hell, I didn't have to raise a hand against one, my Generals are taking care of the Heroes, I might as well let them handle them. Natalia is heading towards Heaven's Peak to attack the city to kill the Hero Sir William the Black, enslave the people, capture the succubus and acquire the succubus statue, along with her Captain Reina Rose. Diana is currently mapping and scouting the Ruborian Dessert while killing those damn worms. Medea is spending her time experimenting and researching that tree that is giving off Life Mana and is figuring out a way to produce more saplings of such tree. Xinastra is still in the Evernight Fortress preparing to assault the Dwarves in the Golden Hills, she sent out scouts to recon the area. Fiona is doing whatever it is she does in the Dungeons, probably impregnating or raping a slave.

In the Forge area, development is going slow. Durium weapons and armors are developing at a steady rate, and the Builders are having trouble forging Arcanium. I tried getting my Builders to make Cannons and Flintlock weapons, but so far, my Builders have no idea how to make them. Even if they make them, where the hell am I going to get the gunpowder? The only place I can think of that has gunpowder is the Golden Hills, and the damn Dwarves are currently using them for their mines. If I am going to need gunpowder, then it is probably a good idea that Xinastra is going to attack the Golden Hills, but that doesn't fix the cannon problem. Also, the Forge is currently too small to produce supplies and equipment. I will have to build a factory and created my own Smelters to start manufacturing my Warmachine. I still need to figure out if Arcanium is worth manufacturing and figure out if I need to make my own metal.

The Shipward at Port Spree has been doing well, the tree materials from a nearby Work Camp is providing the materials to build a complete ship with sails, but no cannons. The ship is currently 60 meters long, 49 meters high, and 12 meters wide, with 2 masts and 28 sails, can carry a crew of 60, a large storage for supplies and a small brig. Unfortunately the ship is unarmed, has no captain, no trained crew, and has no purpose at the moment. All it's currently doing is waiting at the dock for a crew and a purpose.

"I guess I can send it out to fish," I thought out before I sensed something off.

Immediately I left the lounge and out to a balcony to see a large muster of storm clouds over the sea. From what I'm sensing and seeing, the storm clouds are not natural, they don't form in seconds, and there is a large amount of mana coated in the storm clouds. In short, someone conjured a storm over the sea for an unknown purpose. Judging by how large the storm is, the person who conjured it up has to be very powerful.

"Whoever it is, they better not be a threat."

"Is that all ya got, ya weak Bastards!" a young woman laughed out as she rammed her frigate of a ship into a schooner, effectively splitting into it and sinking the poor ship. "Ha! Ya can't even stand up against me," she laughed as she turned the ship and mentally commanded the starboard cannons to fire, and 44 cannons fired off 44 burning balls of fire, instead the small cannonball, that exploded into a large explosion on contact, destroying 2 schooners and 1 brig.

Once she fired the starboard cannons she moved on to the port side cannons and fired those at a galleon and disabled that large ship. With both sides of the cannons used and currently charging up, she left the galleon ship alone to be destroyed in the storm that she conjured up and moved her ship to avoid cannon fire, but many hit her Arcanium-reinforced ship. Despite her ship having Arcanium plates to protect her ship, repeated fire will soon sink her sister's ship, despite how scary powerful her ship is. It just shows that quantity can overcome quality.

"Damn it all," the woman cursed as she used the storm's winds to her advantage into ramming into a frigate and embed into the ship, which got her stuck. "Oh, come on!" she cursed as the enemy crew boarder her ship to capture her.

"Gina Benvesta," the head crewmember called out as he and his crew surrounded the woman with swords drawn and flintlock pistols raised at her, while completely missing the woman's smirk. "You are under arrest for pillaging towns of the Imperial Empire, raping citizens of the Empire, stealing the Imperial Empire's gold and treasures, killing the Imperial Empire Nobles, and countless acts of piracy from attacking navy ships and killing navy marines!" the now navy commander yelled out.

"My, my, is that all. I do believe you forgot that I kidnapped and raped 53 Noblewomen and heiresses, assassinated 129 Noblemen and women, burned down an Imperial Command, destroyed 32 Navy Bases, slaughtered company 4 through 9, sunk Navy Fleet 1 through 7 and 9, and killed 5 Navy Admirals," Gina listed off with a smile of her countless crimes she committed with no regrets. "And yet, the Imperial Navy still wants to arrest me. Then again, they did muster this sizable fleet to capture me."

Said woman is a deadly beauty standing 5'7" with dark skin, long sandy blonde hair wide a dark purple bandanna, large D size breast with a string bikini, narrow waist with a slim stomach, wide hips that holds a long dark purple skirt that is open on her left side showing her dark purple thong and long toned legs that ends with high heeled string sandals. Her sharp violet eyes and mature looks just give this woman such a milf appearance.

The woman smiled at the foolish marines on her ship as she stopped manipulating the storm with her power to concentrate on the fight, not that the storm needs any further manipulation.

"Even so, I commend ya for coming here with…" she looked around to see many ships that are struggling to stay afloat in the storm and the many she had destroyed. "…200 ships, now a mere 30, and ya still believe ya can capture me, the Devil of the Seas!" she unsheathed her saber and willed her ship to fire all its cannons, which freed her ship and killed off what is left of the frigate crew, and willed the ship's ropes to string around the marines, some getting lynched while some were tossed overboard leaving them to the storm's will.

Once her ship is free and marines off her ship, she went back to helm and maneuvered her ship to avoid a volley of cannons, which riddled her ship of holes. The woman cursed as she waited for her cannons to recharge, which takes a while without a crew and tiring when mentally commanding them herself.

"I need a crew," Gina muttered as she rammed her ship against a schooner and cursed at the fact that her Ram didn't split the small ship. "I really need a crew," she said as she fired off a volley once her Mana Cannons replenished and used both sides to destroy 8 more ships and have to wait for them to recharge. "I _definitely_ need a crew!" she screamed as a volley hit her ship and destroyed her mast. "Sorry sis, but it looks like I ain't coming back with the ship," she said before positioning her ship between two brigs and fire both side cannons and destroying the two ships.

Once she done that, she steered her ship to a galleon and rammed it. After that she jumped over the helm, grab a crane hook before kicking the lever that sent her flying up the masts to avoid getting hit by cannons. As her ship is getting destroyed, Gina began moving towards the bow as her ship began getting riddled by the galleon and began tearing into shreds. As she swung from one mast to another, and jump down to the bowstring and run up along it to jump onto the galleon, her ship is now completely destroyed and entered the sea. With her ship gone, Gina climbed onto the deck of the ship before taking a little breather.

"Sis is definitely not going to like that I sank another of her ships," she sighed before she brought up her saber and parried a sword before slitting the marine's throat in retaliation. With the marine dying, she turned to approaching marines who prepared to arrest her for their empire.

Gina couldn't help but smile at them before looking out to sea to see a few navy ships capsizing from the raging storm, and she can tell that even galleon size ships will soon sink into the bottom of the sea. She couldn't help but smile as she gave the marines a mocking smile.

"Come on gents; try ya hands at capturing me. And once ya tried and enter Davy Jones' locker, you will always remember the day you were killed by Captain Gina Benvesta," she proclaimed before she charged at the marines knowing full well that she is going to be shipwrecked and stranded in unknown territory once she deals with these annoying marines, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

After all, that is one of the reasons why she became a pirate.

Also, the only reason she is on this side of the sea is to see who the new Overlord is, and see if she can bring the Overlord to her heels.

"Well then," Gina muttered as she leaned against a mast to rest after she slaughtered the marines on the ship. "Let's see if that Overlord has what it takes to rule. It's either rule over or be ruled, let's find out," she said before she spotted something she couldn't help but smirk at. "Well, this is rich," she said before a killer wave blindsided the galleon ship she's on and capsized it.

To be Continued

If you can guess what's going to happen next, well we'll have to see. As I said, I'm making this story my top priority. I may end up doing weekly updates with this story, don't hold your breathes, it may or may not. Depending if my mind stays in the gutter.

Ending Report, Loa.


End file.
